psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Animal captivity
Animals that live under human care are in captivity. Captivity can be used as a generalizing term to describe the keeping of either domesticated animals (livestock and pets) or wild animals. This may include for example farms, private homes and zoos. Keeping animals in human captivity and under human care can thus be distinguished between three primary categories according to the particular motives, objectives and conditions. Categories Animal husbandry Keeping and breeding livestock domesticated for economic reasons in farms, stud farms and similar establishments. Pet keeping Keeping pets domesticated for personal reasons mostly at private homes. Wild animal keeping Keeping wild, non-domesticated animals in menageries, zoos, aquaria, marine mammal parks or dolphinariums and similar establishments for various reasons: *prestige (illustration of wealth and power) *entertainment and amusement *science *education *conservation biology History The domestication of animals is the oldest documented keeping of animals in captivity. The result was habituation of wild animal species to survive in the company of, or by the labor of, human beings. Domesticated species are those whose behaviour, life cycle, or physiology has been altered as a result of their breeding and living conditions under human control for multiple generations. Probably the earliest known domestic animal has been the dog, likely as early as 15000 BC among hunter-gatherers in several locations. Throughout history not only domestic animals as pets and livestock were kept in captivity and under human care, but also wild animals. Some were failed domestication attempts. Also, in past times, primarily wealthy men, aristocrats and kings collected wild animals for various reasons. Contrary to domestication, the ferociousness and natural behaviour of the wild animals were preserved and exhibited. Today's zoos claim other reasons for keeping animals under human care: conservation, education and science. Mexican Gray Wolf is kept in captivity for breeding purposes.]] Behavior of animals in captivity Captive animals, especially those which are not domesticated, sometimes develop repetitive, apparently purposeless motor behaviors called stereotypical behaviors. These behaviors are thought to be caused by the animals' abnormal environment. Many who keep animals in captivity, especially in zoos and related institutions and in research institutions, attempt to prevent or decrease stereotypical behavior by introducing novel stimuli, known as environmental enrichment. Aspects of captivity by species *Abnormal behaviour of birds in captivity *[of captivity in cats *Aspects of captivity in dogs *Aspects of captivity in dolphins *Aspects of captivity in elephants *Aspects of captivity in fish *Aspects of captivity in pandas *Aspects of captivity in monkeys and apes Abnormal behaviour of birds in captivity See also Animal Husbandry: * Animal husbandry * Animal domestication * Livestock * Agriculture Pet Keeping: * Pet * European Convention for the Protection of Pet Animals Wild Animal Keeping: * Menagerie * Zoological garden * Aquarium * Marine mammal park * Dolphinarium * Cultural history Cruelty to Animals and Animal Welfare: * Animal welfare * Cruelty to animals * World Society for the Protection of Animals See also *Animal breeding *Animal rearing *Behavioral enrichment References Books *Bayne, K., & Henrickson, R. (1994). Regulations and guidelines applicable to animals maintained in indoor seminaturalistic facilities. Albany, NY: State University of New York Press. *Besch, E. L., & Kollias, G. V., Jr. (1994). Physical, chemical, and behavioral factors in large low-density naturalistic animal facilities. Albany, NY: State University of New York Press. *Doherty, J. G., & Gibbons, E. F., Jr. (1994). Managing naturalistic animal environments in captivity. Albany, NY: State University of New York Press. *Gibbons, E. F., Jr., Wyers, E. J., Waters, E., & Menzel, E. W., Jr. (1994). Naturalistic environments in captivity for animal behavior research. Albany, NY: State University of New York Press. *Glickman, S. E., & Caldwell, G. S. (1994). Studying natural behavior in artificial environments: The problem of "salient elements." Albany, NY: State University of New York Press. *O'Leary, K. D. (1994). Whither the naturalistic study of animals in captivity: A view from the chair. Albany, NY: State University of New York Press. *Stoskopf, M. K., & Gibbons, E. F., Jr. (1994). Quantitative evaluation of the effects of environmental parameters on the physiology, behavior, and health of animals in naturalistic captive environments. Albany, NY: State University of New York Press. *West, M., & King, A. (1994). Research habits and research habitats: Better behavior through social chemistry. Albany, NY: State University of New York Press. *Wyers, E. J. (1994). Comments on behavioral research in naturalistic settings. Albany, NY: State University of New York Press. Papers *Abbott, T. A., Hunter, E. J., Guise, H. J., & Penny, R. H. C. (1997). The effect of experience of handling on pigs' willingness to move: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 54(4) Nov 1997, 371-375. *Abeyesinghe, S. M., Goddard, P. J., & Cockram, M. S. (1997). The behavioural and physiological responses of farmed red deer (Cervus elaphus) penned adjacent to other species: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 55(1-2) Dec 1997, 163-175. *Acampora, R. (2005). Zoos and Eyes: Contesting Captivity and Seeking Successor Practices: Society & Animals Vol 13(1) 2005, 69-88. *Acredolo, L., & Goodwyn, S. (1997). Furthering our understanding of what humans understand: Human Development Vol 40(1) Jan-Feb 1997, 25-31. *Agatsuma, R., & Ramenofsky, M. (2006). Migratory behaviour of captive white-crowned sparrows, Zonotrichia leucophrys gambelii, differs during autumn and spring migration: Behaviour Vol 143(10) Oct 2006, 1219-1240. *Agoramoorthy, G. (2002). Animal welfare and ethics evaluations in South East Asian zoos: Procedures and prospects: Animal Welfare Vol 11(4) Nov 2002, 453-457. *Agoramoorthy, G. (2004). Ethics and Welfare in Southeast Asian Zoos: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 7(3) 2004, 189-195. *Agoramoorthy, G., & Harrison, B. (2002). Ethics and animal welfare evaluations in South East Asian zoos: A case study of Thailand: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 5(1) Jan 2002, 1-13. *Ahola, L., Harri, M., Kasanen, S., Mononen, J., & Pyykonen, T. (2000). Effects of group housing in an enlarged cage system on growth, bite wounds and adrenal cortex function in farmed blue foxes (Alopex lagopus): Animal Welfare Vol 9(4) 2000, 403-412. *Alberts, A. C. (1994). Dominance hierarchies in male lizards: Implications for zoo management programs: Zoo Biology Vol 13(5) 1994, 479-490. *Alberts, A. C. (2007). Behavioral considerations of headstarting as a conservation strategy for endangered Caribbean rock iguanas: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 102(3-4) Feb 2007, 380-391. *Almli, L. M., & Burghardt, G. M. (2006). Environmental Enrichment Alters the Behavioral Profile of Ratsnakes (Elaphe): Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 9(2) 2006, 85-109. *Altman, J. D., Gross, K. L., & Lowry, S. R. (2005). Nutritional and Behavioral Effects of Gorge and Fast Feeding in Captive Lions: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 8(1) 2005, 47-57. *Alving, W. R., & Kardong, K. V. (1994). Aging in snakes: Results of long-term captivity on rattlesnake (Crotalus viridis oreganus) predatory behavior: Zoo Biology Vol 13(6) 1994, 537-544. *Anderson, U. S., Benne, M., Bloomsmith, M. A., & Maple, T. L. (2002). Retreat Space and Human Visitor Density Moderate Undesirable Behavior in Petting Zoo Animals: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 5(2) Apr 2002, 125-137. *Anderson, U. S., Maple, T. L., & Bloomsmith, M. A. (2004). A Close Keeper-Nonhuman Animal Distance Does Not Reduce Undesirable Behavior in Contact Yard Goats and Sheep: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 7(1) 2004, 59-69. *Aourir, M., Znari, M., El Abbassi, A., Radi, M., & Melin, J. M. (2008). Reproductive parameters in captive hand-reared black-bellied sandgrouse: Zoo Biology Vol 27(4) Jul-Aug 2008, 269-281. *Appleby, M. C. (1997). Life in a variable world: Behaviour, welfare and environmental design: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 54(1) Aug 1997, 1-19. *Appleby, M. C. (1997). Life in a variable world: Response to commentaries: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 54(1) Aug 1997, 71-72. *Arey, D. S., & Sancha, E. S. (1996). Behaviour and productivity of sows and piglets in a family system and in farrowing crates: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 50(2) Nov 1996, 135-145. *Ari, C., & Correia, J. P. (2008). Role of sensory cues on food searching behavior of a captive Manta birostris (chondrichtyes, Mobulidae): Zoo Biology Vol 27(4) Jul-Aug 2008, 294-304. *Asa, C. (2007). Zoo biology special issue on contraception: Zoo Biology Vol 26(4) Jul-Aug 2007, 235-236. *Asher, L., Davies, G. T. O., Bertenshaw, C. E., Cox, M. A. A., & Bateson, M. (2009). The effects of cage volume and cage shape on the condition and behaviour of captive European starlings (Sturnus vulgaris): Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 116(2-4) Jan 2009, 286-294. *Augustus, P., Casavant, K., Troxel, N., Rieches, R., & Bercovitch, F. (2006). Reproductive Life History of South African Cheetahs (Acynonyx jubatus jubatus) at the San Diego Zoo Wild Animal Park, 1970-2005: Zoo Biology Vol 25(5) Sep-Oct 2006, 383-390. *Ballantyne, R., Packer, J., Hughes, K., & Dierking, L. (2007). Conservation learning in wildlife tourism settings: Lessons from research in zoos and aquariums: Environmental Education Research Vol 13(3) Jul 2007, 367-383. *Baltz, A. P. (1998). The assessment of reproductive potential in Micronesian kingfisher pairs: Zoo Biology Vol 17(5) 1998, 425-432. *Bannor, B. (2003). Captive Animal Liability: 19th Century Foundations and 20th Century Modifications: Zoo Biology Vol 22(5) 2003, 489-496. *Barclay, R. (2001). The effects of intrusion on the behaviour of caged laboratory rats (rattus norvegicus): Consequences for welfare: Animal Welfare Vol 10(4) Nov 2001, 421-436. *Bardi, M., & Petto, A. J. (2002). Parental failure in captive common marmosets (Callithrix jacchus): A comparison with tamarins: Folia Primatologica Vol 73(1) Jun 2002, 46-48. *Barnes, R., Greene, K., Holland, J., & Lamm, M. (2002). Management and husbandry of Duikers at the Los Angeles Zoo: Zoo Biology Vol 21(2) 2002, 107-121. *Barnett, J. L. (2007). Effects of confinement and research needs to underpin welfare standards: Journal of Veterinary Behavior: Clinical Applications and Research Vol 2(6) Nov-Dec 2007, 213-218. *Bartolomucci, A., Chirieleison, A., Gioiosa, L., Ceresini, G., Parmigiani, S., & Palanza, P. (2004). Age at group formation alters behavior and physiology in male but not female CD-1 mice: Physiology & Behavior Vol 82(2-3) Sep 2004, 425-434. *Bartolomucci, A., de Biurrun, G., & Fuchs, E. (2001). How tree shrews (Tupaia belangeri) perform in a searching task: Evidence for strategy use: Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 115(4) Dec 2001, 344-350. *Bashaw, M. J. (2004). Social behavior and communication in a herd of captive giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Bashaw, M. J., Kelling, A. S., Bloomsmith, M. A., & Maple, T. L. (2007). Environmental effects on the behavior of zoo-housed lions and tigers with a case study of the effects of a visual barrier on pacing: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 10(2) 2007, 95-109. *Bashaw, M. J., Tarou, L. R., Maki, T. S., & Maple, T. L. (2001). A survey assessment of variables related to stereotypy in captive giraffe and okapi: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 73(3) 2001, 235-247. *Bassett, L., & Buchanan-Smith, H. M. (2007). Effects of predictability on the welfare of captive animals: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 102(3-4) Feb 2007, 223-245. *Bassett, L., Buchanan-Smith, H. M., McKinley, J., & Smith, T. E. (2003). Effects of Training on Stress-Related Behavior of the Common Marmoset (Callithrix jacchus) in Relation to Coping With Routine Husbandry Procedures: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 6(3) 2003, 221-233. *Bennett, S. W., & Mellen, J. D. (1983). Social interactions and solitary behaviors in a pair of captive sand cats (Felis margarita): Zoo Biology Vol 2(1) 1983, 39-46. *Berthelsen, H., & Hansen, L. T. (1999). The effect of hay on the behaviour of caged rabbits (Oryctolagus cuniculus): Animal Welfare Vol 8(2) 1999, 149-157. *Bestelmeyer, S. V. (1999). Behavioral changes associated with introductions of male maned wolves (Chrysocyon brachyurus) to females with pups: Zoo Biology Vol 18(3) 1999, 189-197. *Birney, B. A. (1995). Children, animals, and leisure settings: Society & Animals Vol 3(2) 1995, 171-187. *Blanche, M. T., & Hamber, B. (1996). Between the shark tank and the deep blue sea: Incidents from a history of the Durban Aquarium: South African Journal of Psychology Vol 26(3) Sep 1996, 157-161. *Blom, H. J. M., Baumans, V., Van Vorstenbosch, C. J. A. H. V., Van Zutphen, L. F. M., & Beynen, A. C. (1993). Preference tests with rodents to assess housing conditions: Animal Welfare Vol 2(1) 1993, 81-87. *Boal, J. G., & Gonzalez, S. A. (1998). Social behaviour of individual oval squids (Cephalopoda, Teuthoidea, Loliginidae, Sepioteuthis lessoniana) within a captive school: Ethology Vol 104(2) Feb 1998, 161-178. *Boer, M. (1983). Several examinations on the reproductive status of lowland gorillas ( Gorilla g. gorilla ) at Hannover zoo: Zoo Biology Vol 2(4) 1983, 267-280. *Bonacic, C., Macdonald, D. W., & Villouta, G. (2003). Adrenocorticotrophin-induced stress response in captive vicunas (Vicugna vicugna) in the Andes of Chile: Animal Welfare Vol 12(3) Aug 2003, 369-385. *Bowles, A. E. (1995). Individual vocal recognition and pairing behavior of the Emperor Penguin. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Bowman, V., & Plowman, A. (2002). Captive Duiker management at the Duiker and Mini-Antelope Breeding and Research Inst (Dambari), Bulawayo, Zimbabwe: Zoo Biology Vol 21(2) 2002, 161-170. *Braastad, B. O. (1993). Periparturient behaviour of successfully reproducing farmed silver-fox vixens: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 37(2) Jul 1993, 125-138. *Britt, A. (1998). Encouraging natural feeding behavior in captive-bred black and white ruffed lemurs (Varecia variegata variegata): Zoo Biology Vol 17(5) 1998, 379-392. *Britt, A., & Iambana, B. R. (2003). Can Captive-bred Varecia variegata variegata Adapt to a Natural Diet on Release to the Wild? : International Journal of Primatology Vol 24(5) Oct 2003, 987-1005. *Broom, D. M. (1997). Welfare evaluation: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 54(1) Aug 1997, 21-23. *Brown, S. G., Lebrun, R., Yamasaki, J., & Ishii-Thoene, D. (2002). Indirect competition between a resident unisexual and an invading bisexual gecko: Behaviour Vol 139(9) Sep 2002, 1161-1173. *Buchanan-Smith, H. M., Anderson, D. A., & Ryan, C. W. (1993). Responses of cotton-top tamarins (Saguinus oedipus) to faecal scents of predators and non-predators: Animal Welfare Vol 2(1) 1993, 17-32. *Buchanan-Smith, H. M., Shand, C., & Morris, K. (2002). Cage Use and Feeding Height Preferences of Captive Common Marmosets (Callithrix j. jacchus) in Two-Tier Cages: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 5(2) Apr 2002, 139-149. *Burgener, N., Gusset, M., & Schmid, H. (2008). Frustrated appetitive foraging behavior, stereotypic pacing, and fecal glucocorticoid levels in snow leopards (Uncia uncia) in the Zurich zoo: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 11(1) Jan-Mar 2008, 74-83. *Burghardt, G. M. (1992). Who's Looking? : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 37 (12), Dec, 1992. *Burghardt, G. M., Ward, B., & Rosscoe, R. (1996). Problem of reptile play: Environmental enrichment and play behavior in a captive Nile soft-shelled turtle, Trionyx triunguis: Zoo Biology Vol 15(3) 1996, 223-238. *Burn, C. C., & Mason, G. J. (2008). Effects of cage-cleaning frequency on laboratory rat reproduction, cannibalism, and welfare: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 114(1-2) Nov 2008, 235-247. *Burrell, A. M., & Altman, J. D. (2006). The Effect of the Captive Environment on Activity of Captive Cotton-Top Tamarins (Saguinus oedipus): Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 9(4) 2006, 269-276. *Burwell, A. K., & Baldwin, A. L. (2006). Do audible and ultrasonic sounds of intensities common in animal facilities affect the autonomic nervous system of rodents? : Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 9(3) 2006, 179-199. *Butler, S. J., Whittingham, M. J., Quinn, J. L., & Cresswell, W. (2006). Time in captivity, individual differences and foraging behaviour in wild-caught chaffinches: Behaviour Vol 143(4) Apr 2006, 535-548. *Butovskaya, M. L., & Kozintsev, A. G. (1996). A neglected form of quasi-aggression in apes: Possible relevance for the origins of humor: Current Anthropology Vol 37(4) Aug-Oct 1996, 716-717. *Byrne, G., & Suomi, S. J. (2002). Cortisol reactivity and its relation to homecage behavior and personality ratings in tufted capuchin (Cebus apella) juveniles from birth to six years of age: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 27(1-2) Jan/Feb 2002, 139-154. *Cachel, S. (2007). Novelty transmittal and innovative species: Behavioral and Brain Sciences Vol 30(4) Aug 2007, 407-408. *Callard, M. D., Bursten, S. N., & Price, E. O. (2000). Repetitive backflipping behaviour in captive roof rats (Rattus rattus) and the effects of cage enrichment: Animal Welfare Vol 9(2) 2000, 139-152. *Carbajal, S., & Orihuela, A. (2001). Minimal number of conspecifics needed to minimize the stress response of isolated mature ewes: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 4(4) Oct 2001, 249-255. *Cardiff, I. (1996). Assessing environmental enrichment for juvenile Jamaican boas Epicrates subflavus Stejneger, 1901: Dodo: Journal of the Wildlife Preservation Trusts Vol 32 1996, 155-162. *Carlin, K. A. (2000). The impact of curiosity on learning during a school field trip to the zoo. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Carlstead, K., & Brown, J. L. (2005). Relationships Between Patterns of Fecal Corticoid Excretion and Behavior, Reproduction, and Environmental Factors in Captive Black (Diceros bicornis) and White (Ceratotherium simum) Rhinoceros: Zoo Biology Vol 24(3) May-Jun 2005, 215-232. *Carlstead, K., Fraser, J., Bennett, C., & Kleiman, D. G. (1999). Black rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) in U.S. zoos: II. Behavior, breeding success, and mortality in relation to housing facilities: Zoo Biology Vol 18(1) 1999, 35-52. *Carlstead, K., & Shepherdson, D. (1994). Effects of environmental enrichment on reproduction: Zoo Biology Vol 13(5) 1994, 447-458. *Carroll, J. B., & Haring, D. M. (1994). Maintenance and breeding of aye-ayes (Daubentonia madagascariensis) in captivity: A review: Folia Primatologica Vol 62(1-3) 1994, 54-62. *Cassinello, J. (2002). Food access in captive Ammotragus: The role played by hierarchy and mother-infant interactions: Zoo Biology Vol 21(6) 2002, 597-605. *Cassinello, J. (2003). Erratum: Cassinello J. Food Access in Captive Ammotragus : The Role Played by Hierarchy and Mother-Infant Interactions. Zoo Bio 21:587-605: Zoo Biology Vol 22(1) 2003, 97. *Cassinello, J., & Pieters, I. (2000). Multi-male captive groups of endangered dama gazelle: social rank, aggression, and enclosure effects: Zoo Biology Vol 19(2) 2000, 121-129. *Chang, T. R. (2000). Development and evaluation of a behavioral husbandry program in a zoo setting. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Chernetsov, N., Kishkinev, D., Gashkov, S., Kosarev, V., & Bolshakov, C. V. (2008). Migratory programme of juvenile pied flycatchers, Ficedula hypoleuca, from Siberia implies a detour around Central Asia: Animal Behaviour Vol 75(2) Feb 2008, 539-545. *Chu, L.-r., Garner, J. P., & Mench, J. A. (2004). A behavioral comparison of New Zealand White rabbits (Oryctolagus cuniculus} housed individually or in pairs in conventional laboratory cages: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 85(1-2) Jan 2004, 121-139. *Cieslik, L. J. (1993). Public opinion and animals in captivity: Informal learning in small social groups at the Milwaukee County Zoo: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Clauss, M., Lechner-Doll, M., Flach, E. J., Tack, C., & Hatt, J.-M. (2001). Comparative use of four different marker systems for the estimation of digestibility and low food intake in a group of captive giraffes (Giraffa camelolpardalis): Zoo Biology Vol 20(4) 2001, 315-329. *Clayton, N. S., & Cristol, D. A. (1996). Effects of photoperiod on memory and food storing in captive marsh tits, Parus palustris: Animal Behaviour Vol 52(4) Oct 1996, 715-726. *Clubb, R., & Mason, G. (2003). Captivity effects on wide-ranging carnivores: Nature Vol 425(6957) Oct 2003, 473-474. *Clubb, R., & Mason, G. J. (2007). Natural behavioural biology as a risk factor in carnivore welfare: How analysing species differences could help zoos improve enclosures: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 102(3-4) Feb 2007, 303-328. *Cooper, J. J. (2004). Consumer demand under commercial husbandry conditions: Practical advice on measuring behavioural priorities in captive animals: Animal Welfare Vol 13(Suppl) Feb 2004, S47-S56. *Cooper, J. J., & Mason, G. J. (2000). Increasing costs of access to resources cause re-scheduling of behaviour in American mink (Mustela vison): Implications for the assessment of behavioural priorities: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 66(1-2) Feb 2000, 135-151. *Cooper, J. J., McDonald, L., & Mills, D. S. (2000). The effect of increasing visual horizons on stereotypic weaving: Implications for the social housing of stabled horses: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 69(1) Aug 2000, 67-83. *Cortopassi, K. A., & Bradbury, J. W. (2006). Contact call diversity in wild orange-fronted parakeet pairs, Aratinga canicularis: Animal Behaviour Vol 71(5) May 2006, 1141-1154. *Courts, S. E. (1997). General behaviour and social interactions in a group of Livingstone's fruit bats Pteropus livingstonii at Jersey Wildlife Preservation Trust: Dodo: Journal of the Wildlife Preservation Trusts Vol 33 1997, 154. *Courts, S. E. (1999). Dietary studies of Livingstone's fruit bat Pteropus livingstonii: Feeding behaviour, diet evaluation and modification: Dodo: Journal of the Wildlife Preservation Trusts Vol 35 1999, 26-47. *Crane, M. (2007). Without the wisdom of Solomon or his ring: Setting standards for exhibited animals in New South Wales: Journal of Veterinary Behavior: Clinical Applications and Research Vol 2(6) Nov-Dec 2007, 223-229. *Cristinacce, A., Ladkoo, A., Switzer, R., Jordan, L., Vencatasamy, V., de Ravel Koenig, F., et al. (2008). Captive breeding and rearing of critically endangered Mauritius fodies Foudia rubra for reintroduction: Zoo Biology Vol 27(4) Jul-Aug 2008, 255-268. *Cui, L.-W., Sheng, A.-H., He, S.-C., & Xiao, W. (2006). Birth Seasonality and Interbirth Interval of Captive Rhinopithecus bieti: American Journal of Primatology Vol 68(5) May 2006, 457-463. *Curtis, S. E. (1997). We need theoretical frameworks to potentiate application of bits and pieces of knowledge to support animal well-being: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 54(1) Aug 1997, 25-28. *Cusato, M. B., & Morrow, M. E. (2003). Fear in the Captive-Bred Attwater's Prairie Chicken as an Indicator of Postrelease Survival: International Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 16(2-3) 2003, 95-110. *da Silva, M. A. M., & da Silva, J. M. C. (2007). A note on the relationships between visitor interest and characteristics of the mammal exhibits in Recife Zoo, Brazil: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 105(1-3) Jun 2007, 223-226. *Dabek, L. (1995). Reproductive biology and behavior of captive female matschie's tree kangaroos, Dendrolagus matschiei. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Dailey, J. W., & McGlone, J. J. (1997). Oral/nasal/facial and other behaviors of sows kept individually outdoors on pasture, soil or indoors in gestation crates: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 52(1-2) Mar 1997, 25-43. *Damm, B. I., Pedersen, L. J., Heiskanen, T., & Nielsen, N. P. (2005). Long-stemmed straw as an additional nesting material in modified Schmid pens in a commercial breeding unit: Effects on sow behaviour, and on piglet mortality and growth: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 92(1-2) Jul 2005, 45-60. *Daoquan, C., Yujiang, H., Qingzhong, Z., & Ding, W. (2006). Reproductive seasonality and maturity of male Neophocaena phocaenoides asiaeorientalis in captivity: A case study based on the hormone evidence: Marine and Freshwater Behaviour and Physiology Vol 39(2) Jun 2006, 163-173. *Davey, G. (2006). An hourly variation in zoo visitor interest: Measurement and significance for animal welfare research: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 9(3) 2006, 249-256. *Davey, G. (2006). Relationships between exhibit naturalism, animal visibility and visitor interest in a Chinese zoo: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 96(1-2) Jan 2006, 93-102. *Davey, G. (2006). Visitor behavior in zoos: A review: Anthrozoos Vol 19(2) 2006, 143-157. *Davey, G. (2007). Public perceptions in urban China toward zoos and their animal welfare: Human Dimensions of Wildlife Vol 12(5) Sep-Oct 2007, 367-374. *Davey, G. (2007). Visitors' effects on the welfare of animals in the zoo: A review: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 10(2) 2007, 169-183. *Davey, G., & Henzi, P. (2004). Visitor Circulation and Nonhuman Animal Welfare: An Overlooked Variable? : Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 7(4) 2004, 243-251. *Davey, G., Henzi, P., & Higgins, L. (2005). The Influence of Environmental Enrichment on Chinese Visitor Behavior: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 8(2) 2005, 131-140. *Day, T. D., & O'Connor, C. E. (2000). Behavioural adaptation of brushtail possums (Trichosurus vulpecula) to captivity: Animal Welfare Vol 9(4) 2000, 413-420. *de Azevedo, C. S., Cipreste, C. F., & Young, R. J. (2007). Environmental enrichment: A GAP analysis: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 102(3-4) Feb 2007, 329-343. *de Jong, I. C., Fillerup, M., & Blokhuis, H. J. (2005). Effect of scattered feeding and feeding twice a day during rearing on indicators of hunger and frustration in broiler breeders: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 92(1-2) Jul 2005, 61-76. *de Oliveira Mesquita, F., & Young, R. J. (2007). The behavioural responses of Nile tilapia (Oreochromis niloticus) to anti-predator training: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 106(1-3) Aug 2007, 144-154. *De Rouck, M., Kitchener, A. C., Law, G., & Nelissen, M. (2005). A comparative study of the influence of social housing conditions on the behaviour of captive tigers (Panthera tigris): Animal Welfare Vol 14(3) Aug 2005, 229-238. *Deleporte, P. (2007). Behavioral innovation and phylogeography: Behavioral and Brain Sciences Vol 30(4) Aug 2007, 408-409. *Desmond, T., & Laule, G. (1994). Use of positive reinforcement training in the management of species for reproduction: Zoo Biology Vol 13(5) 1994, 471-477. *Dewsbury, D. A. (1994). Experiences with the study of rodents in seminatural enclosures. Albany, NY: State University of New York Press. *Dierenfeld, E. S., Kilbourn, A., Karesh, W., Bosi, E., Andau, M., & Alsisto, S. (2006). Intake, Utilization, and Composition of Browses Consumed by the Sumatran Rhinoceros (Dicerorhinus sumatrensis harissoni) in Captivity in Sabah, Malaysia: Zoo Biology Vol 25(5) Sep-Oct 2006, 417-431. *Digby, L., & Stevens, A. M. (2007). Maintenance of female dominance in blue-eyed black lemurs (Eulemur macaco flavifrons) and gray bamboo lemurs (Hapalemur griseus griseus) under semi-free-ranging and captive conditions: Zoo Biology Vol 26(5) Sep-Oct 2007, 345-361. *Digby, L. J. (1999). Targeting aggression in blue-eyed black lemurs ( Eulemur macaco flavifrons ): Primates Vol 40(4) Oct 1999, 613-617. *Dixon, L. M., Duncan, I. J. H., & Mason, G. (2008). What's in a peck? Using fixed action pattern morphology to identify the motivational basis of abnormal feather-pecking behaviour: Animal Behaviour Vol 76(3) Sep 2008, 1035-1042. *Dyke, B., Gage, T. B., & Mamelka, P. M. (1986). Genetic effects of a maximal harvest schedule: Zoo Biology Vol 5(2) 1986, 203-214. *Ekkel, E. D., Spoolder, H. A. M., Hulsegge, I., & Hopster, H. (2003). Lying characteristics as determinants for space requirements in pigs: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 80(1) Jan 2003, 19-30. *Elston, J. J., Carney, J., Quinones, G., Sky, C., Plasse, C., & Bettinger, T. (2007). Use of novel nest boxes by Carmine bee-eaters (Merops nubicus) in captivity: Zoo Biology Vol 26(1) Jan-Feb 2007, 27-39. *Estevez, I. (2007). Preface: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 103(3-4) Mar 2007, 183-184. *Estevez, I., & Christman, M. C. (2006). Analysis of the movement and use of space of animals in confinement: The effect of sampling effort: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 97(2-4) May 2006, 221-240. *Fabregas, M., & Guillen-Salazar, F. (2007). Social compatibility in a newly formed all-male group of white crowned mangabeys (Cercocebus atys lunulatus): Zoo Biology Vol 26(1) Jan-Feb 2007, 63-69. *Farabaugh, S. M., Dent, M. L., & Dooling, R. J. (1998). Hearing and vocalizations of wild-caught Australian budgerigars (Melopsittacus undulatus): Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 112(1) Mar 1998, 74-81. *Faure, J. M. (1994). Choice tests for space in groups of laying hens: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 39(1) Jan 1994, 89-94. *Feistner, A. T. C., & Ashbourne, C. J. (1994). Infant development in a captive-bred aye-aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) over the first year of life: Folia Primatologica Vol 62(1-3) 1994, 74-92. *Fernandez-Moran, J., Saavedra, D., De La Torre, J. L. R., & Manteca-Vilanova, X. (2004). Stress in wild-caught Eurasian otters (Lutra lutra): Effects of a long-acting neuroleptic and time in captivity: Animal Welfare Vol 13(2) May 2004, 143-149. *Fidgett, A. L., & Henry, L. (1994). Social interactions of captive Waldrapp ibis Geronticus eremita in relation to reproductive success: Dodo: Journal of the Wildlife Preservation Trusts No 30 1994, 95-105. *Fischbacher, M., & Schmid, H. (1999). Feeding enrichment and stereotypic behavior in spectacled bears: Zoo Biology Vol 18(5) 1999, 363-371. *Foose, T. J., Lande, R., Flesness, N. R., Rabb, G., & Read, B. (1986). Propagation plans: Zoo Biology Vol 5(2) 1986, 139-146. *Forde, J. N. M. (2002). Piglet- and stockperson-directed sow aggression after farrowing and the relationship with a pre-farrowing, human approach test: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 75(2) Jan 2002, 115-132. *Frafjord, K. (1993). Agonistic behaviour and dominance relations of captive artic foxes (Alopex lagopus) in Svalbard: Behavioural Processes Vol 29(3) Jun 1993, 239-251. *Frankham, R., Hemmer, H., Ryder, O. A., Cothran, E. G., Soule, M. E., Murray, N. D., et al. (1986). Selection in captive populations: Zoo Biology Vol 5(2) 1986, 127-138. *Frankie, S. M. (2008). Where the wild things are: The benefit of an integrated zoo-based program for the social development of young children. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Fraser, D. (1997). Science in a value-laden world: Keeping our thinking straight: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 54(1) Aug 1997, 29-32. *Frederick, C., & Fernandes, D. (1996). Behavioral changes in Pottos (Perodicticus potto): Effects of naturalizing an exhibit: International Journal of Primatology Vol 17(3) Jun 1996, 389-399. *Freeman, H. (1983). Behavior in adult pairs of captive snow leopards (Panthera uncia): Zoo Biology Vol 2(1) 1983, 1-22. *French, H. (1996). Breeding the thick-billed parrot Rhychopsitta pachyrhyncha at Jersey Wildlife Preservation Trust: Dodo: Journal of the Wildlife Preservation Trusts Vol 32 1996, 126-132. *French, J. A., Pissinatti, A., & Coimbra-Filho, A. F. (1996). Reproduction in captive lion tamarins (Leontopithecus): Seasonality, infant survival, and sex ratios: American Journal of Primatology Vol 39(1) 1996, 17-33. *Frezard, A., & Pape, G. L. (2003). Contribution to the Welfare of Captive Wolves ( Canis lupus lupus ): A Behavioral Comparison of Six Wolf Packs: Zoo Biology Vol 22(1) 2003, 33-44. *Frohoff, T. G., & Packard, J. M. (1995). Human interactions with free-ranging and captive bottlenose dolphins: Anthrozoos Vol 8(1) 1995, 44-53. *Furrer, S. C., Jaag, K., von Stockar, S., & Rubel, A. (2006). First Experiences With Free-Ranging Giant Day Geckos (Phelsuma madagascariensis grandis, Gray 1870) in the Masoala Rainforest Exhibit in Zurich Zoo, Switzerland: Zoo Biology Vol 25(5) Sep-Oct 2006, 409-415. *Gajdon, G. K. (2007). Knowing psychological disposition might help to find innovation: Behavioral and Brain Sciences Vol 30(4) Aug 2007, 409-410. *Galef, B. G., Jr. (1999). Environmental enrichment for laboratory rodents: Animal welfare and the methods of science: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 2(4) 1999, 267-280. *Gardner, R. A. (2007). Signs of culture: Behavioral and Brain Sciences Vol 30(4) Aug 2007, 410-411. *Garner, J. P., & Mason, G. J. (2002). Evidence for a relationship between cage stereotypies and behavioural disinhibition in laboratory rodents: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 136(1) Nov 2002, 83-92. *Garner, J. P., Meehan, C. L., Famula, T. R., & Mench, J. A. (2006). Genetic, environmental, and neighbor effects on the severity of stereotypies and feather picking in Orange-winged Amazon parrots (amazona amazonica): An epidemiological study: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 96(1-2) Jan 2006, 153-168. *Garner, J. P., Meehan, C. L., & Mench, J. A. (2003). Stereotypies in caged parrots, schizophrenia and autism: Evidence for a common mechanism: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 145(1-2) Oct 2003, 125-134. *Garner, R. L. (1892). Nellie's affections.-A little flirtation.-Some of my personal friends. New York, NY: Charles L Webster and Company. *Gaskins, L. A., Massey, J. G., & Ziccardi, M. H. (2008). Effect of oral diazepam on feeding behavior and activity of Hawai'i 'amakihi (Hemignathus virens): Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 112(3-4) Aug 2008, 384-394. *Geverink, N. A., Engel, B., Lambooij, E., & Wiegant, V. M. (1996). Observations on behaviour and skin damage of slaughter pigs and treatment during lairage: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 50(1) Oct 1996, 1-13. *Gibson, R. C. (1993). A short study of captive Jamaican iguanas Cyclura collei at Hope Zoo, Jamaica: Dodo: Journal of the Wildlife Preservation Trusts No 29 1993, 156-167. *Gibson, R. C., & Buley, K. R. (1996). Captive management and breeding of Madagascar spiny iguanas Oplurus cuvieri cuvieri Gray, 1831: Dodo: Journal of the Wildlife Preservation Trusts Vol 32 1996, 137-143. *Giraldeau, L.-A., Lefebvre, L., & Morand-Ferron, J. (2007). Can a restrictive definition lead to biases and tautologies? : Behavioral and Brain Sciences Vol 30(4) Aug 2007, 411-412. *Goodwin, D., Davidson, H. P. B., & Harris, P. (2007). A note on behaviour of stabled horses with foraging devices in mangers and buckets: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 105(1-3) Jun 2007, 238-243. *Goonan, P. M. (1993). Behaviour and reproduction of the slender loris (Loris tardigradus) in captivity: Folia Primatologica Vol 60(3) Sep 1993, 146-157. *Goto, M., Watanabe, A., Karita, S., Tokita, N., Yamamoto, Y., Wakaki, Y., et al. (2008). Nutrient and energy consumption of captive mature dugong (Dugong dugon) consuming eelgrass at the Toba Aquarium: Marine and Freshwater Behaviour and Physiology Vol 41(3) Sep 2008, 169-177. *Gottreich, A., Zuri, I., Barel, S., Hammer, I., & Terkel, J. (2000). Urinary testosterone levels in the male blind mole rat (Spalax ehrenbergi) affect female preference: Physiology & Behavior Vol 69(3) May 2000, 309-315. *Greenwald, K. R., & Dabek, L. (2003). Behavioral Development of a Polar Bear Cub (Ursus maritimus) in Captivity: Zoo Biology Vol 22(5) 2003, 507-514. *Greenwood, V. J., Smith, E. L., Cuthill, I. C., Bennett, A. T. D., Goldsmith, A. R., & Griffiths, R. (2002). Do European starlings prefer light environments containing UV? : Animal Behaviour Vol 64(6) Dec 2002, 923-928. *Griffin, A. S. (2003). Training Tammar Wallabies (Macropus eugenii) to Respond to Predators: A Review Linking Experimental Psychology to Conservation: International Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 16(2-3) 2003, 111-129. *Gunn, D., & Morton, D. B. (1995). Inventory of the behaviour of New Zealand White rabbits in laboratory cages: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 45(3-4) Nov 1995, 277-292. *Gutierrez de White, T., & Jacobson, S. K. (1994). Evaluating conservation education programs at a South American zoo: Journal of Environmental Education Vol 25(4) Sum 1994, 18-22. *Gygax, L. (1993). Spatial movement patterns and behaviour of two captive bottlenose dolphins (Tursiops truncatus): Absence of stereotyped behaviour or lack of definition? : Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 38(3-4) Dec 1993, 337-344. *Haines, C. M., & Stewart, G. (1997). An investigation into the parent rearing of Palawan peacock pheasants Polyplectron emphanum and Congo peafowl Afropavo congensis at the Jersey Wildlife Preservation Trust: Dodo: Journal of the Wildlife Preservation Trusts Vol 33 1997, 160-161. *Hakansson, J., Bratt, C., & Jensen, P. (2007). Behavioural differences between two captive populations of red jungle fowl (Gallus gallus) with different genetic background, raised under identical conditions: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 102(1-2) Jan 2007, 24-38. *Hakansson, J., & Jensen, P. (2008). A longitudinal study of antipredator behaviour in four successive generations of two populations of captive red junglefowl: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 114(3-4) Dec 2008, 409-418. *Hansen, L. T., & Berthelsen, H. (2000). The effects of environmental enrichment on the behaviour of caged rabbits (Oryctolagus cuniculus): Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 68(2) May 2000, 163-178. *Hansen, M. N., Estvan, J., & Ladewig, J. (2007). A note on resting behaviour in horses kept on pasture: Rolling prior to getting up: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 105(1-3) Jun 2007, 265-269. *Hanson, M. B., Bledsoe, L. J., Kirkevold, B. C., Casson, C. J., & et al. (1993). Behavioral budgets of captive sea otter mother-pup pairs during pup development: Zoo Biology Vol 12(5) 1993, 459-477. *Haque, A. (2006). Distressed Animal Behaviors and Some Recommendations for Improvements at the Kuala Lumpur Zoo, Malaysia: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 9(4) 2006, 333-335. *Harmon, L. J., Bauman, K., McCloud, M., Parks, J., Howell, S., & Losos, J. B. (2005). What Free-Ranging Animals Do at the Zoo: A Study of the Behavior and Habitat Use of Opossums (Didelphis virginiana) on the Grounds of the St. Louis Zoo: Zoo Biology Vol 24(3) May-Jun 2005, 197-213. *Harper, J. Y., & Schulte, B. A. (2005). Social Interactions in Captive Female Florida Manatees: Zoo Biology Vol 24(2) Mar-Apr 2005, 135-144. *Harri, M., Kasanen, S., Mononen, J., & Sepponen, J. (2000). Preferences of farmed blue foxes for different floor types: Behavioural Processes Vol 49(2) Jun 2000, 111-119. *Hartt, E. W., Harvey, N. C., Leete, A. J., & Preston, K. (1994). Effects of age at pairing on reproduction in captive California condors (Gymnogyps californianus): Zoo Biology Vol 13(1) 1994, 3-11. *Harvey, N. C., Farabaugh, S. M., & Druker, B. B. (2002). Effects of early rearing experience on adult behavior and nesting in captive Hawaiian crows (Corvus hawaiiensis): Zoo Biology Vol 21(1) 2002, 59-75. *Harvey, N. C., Farabaugh, S. M., Woodward, C. D., & McCaffree, K. (2002). Parental care and aggression during incubation in captive California condors (Gymnogyps californianus): Bird Behavior Vol 15(2) 2002, 77-85. *Harvey, N. C., Preston, K. L., & Leete, A. J. (1996). Reproductive behavior in captive California condors ( Gymnogyps californianus ): Zoo Biology Vol 15(2) 1996, 115-125. *Hayashi, S. (1996). Territorial dominance of male laboratory mice: Ethology Vol 102(12) Dec 1996, 979-985. *Held, S. D. E., Turner, R. J., & Wootton, R. J. (2001). The behavioural repertoire on non-breeding group-housed female laboratory rabbits (oryctolagus cuniculus): Animal Welfare Vol 10(4) Nov 2001, 437-443. *Hemsworth, P. H., Barnett, J. L., & Coleman, G. J. (1993). The human-animal relationship in agriculture and its consequences for the animal: Animal Welfare Vol 2(1) 1993, 33-51. *Henley, D. R. (1992). Facilitating artistic expression in captive mammals: Implications for art therapy and art empathicism: Art Therapy Vol 9(4) 1992, 178-192. *Hennessy, M. B., Davis, H. N., Williams, M. T., Mellott, C., & Douglas, C. W. (1997). Plasma cortisol levels of dogs at a county animal shelter: Physiology & Behavior Vol 62(3) Sep 1997, 485-490. *Hiby, E. F., Rooney, N. J., & Bradshaw, J. W. S. (2006). Behavioural and physiological responses of dogs entering re-homing kennels: Physiology & Behavior Vol 89(3) Oct 2006, 385-391. *Hill, H. M. M. (2004). Mother-calf interactions during the first year of life for bottlenose dolphins (Tursiops truncatus). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hoff, M. P., & Maple, T. L. (1982). Sex and age differences in the avoidance of reptile exhibits by zoo visitors: Zoo Biology Vol 1(3) 1982, 263-269. *Hogan, L. A., & Tribe, A. (2007). Prevalence and cause of stereotypic behaviour in common wombats (Vombatus ursinus) residing in Australian zoos: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 105(1-3) Jun 2007, 180-191. *Hohn, M., Kronschnabl, M., & Ganslosser, U. (2000). Similarities and differences in activities and agonistic behavior of male Eastern Grey Kangaroos (macropus giganteus ) in captivity and the wild: Zoo Biology Vol 19(6) 2000, 529-539. *Horikoshi-Beckett, C., & Schulte, B. A. (2006). Activity Patterns and Spatial Use of Facility by a Group of Captive Female Manatees (Trichechus manatus latirostris): Zoo Biology Vol 25(4) Jul-Aug 2006, 285-301. *Hosey, G. (2008). A preliminary model of human-animal relationships in the zoo: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 109(2-4) Feb 2008, 105-127. *Hosey, G. R. (1997). Behavioural research in zoos: Academic perspectives: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 51(3-4) Feb 1997, 199-207. *Hosey, G. R. (2000). Zoo animals and their human audiences: What is the visitor effect? : Animal Welfare Vol 9(4) 2000, 343-357. *Hull, D. B. (2003). Observing animal behavior at the zoo: A learning laboratory: Teaching of Psychology Vol 30(2) May 2003, 117-119. *Hunt, G. R., & Gray, R. D. (2007). Genetic assimilation of behavior does not eliminate learning and innovation: Behavioral and Brain Sciences Vol 30(4) Aug 2007, 412-413. *Hutchins, M. (2006). Death at the Zoo: The Media, Science, and Reality: Zoo Biology Vol 25(2) Mar-Apr 2006, 101-115. *Idrisi, N., Capo, T. R., Luthy, S., & Serafy, J. E. (2003). Behavior, oxygen consumption and survival of stressed juvenile sailfish (Istiophorus Platypterus) in captivity: Marine and Freshwater Behaviour and Physiology Vol 36(1) Mar 2003, 51-57. *Ings, R., Waran, N. K., & Young, R. J. (1997). Attitude of zoo visitors to the idea of feeding live prey to zoo animals: Zoo Biology Vol 16(4) 1997, 343-347. *Irving, P. W., & Magurran, A. E. (1997). Context-dependent fright reactions in captive European minnows: The importance of naturalness in laboratory experiments: Animal Behaviour Vol 53(6) Jun 1997, 1193-1201. *Jacquet, J.-M., & Launay, F. (1997). Diurnal behavioural patterns in the houbara bustard (Chlamydotis undulata) in captivity: Effects of temperature and daylength: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 55(1-2) Dec 1997, 137-151. *Jamieson, D. (2006). Against Zoos. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing. *Jarvis, A. M., Harrington, D. W. J., & Cockram, M. S. (1996). Effect of source and lairage on some behavioural and biochemical measurements of feed restriction and dehydration in cattle at a slaughterhouse: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 50(1) Oct 1996, 83-94. *Jarvis, S., Van der Vegt, B. J., Lawrence, A. B., McLean, K. A., Deans, L. A., Chirnside, J., et al. (2001). The effect of parity and environmental restriction on behavioural and physiological responses of pre-parturient pigs: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 71(3) Mar 2001, 203-216. *Jenks, S. M., Weldele, M. L., Frank, L. G., & Glickman, S. E. (1995). Acquisition of matrilineal rank in captive spotted hyaenas: Emergence of a natural social system in peer-reared animals and their offspring: Animal Behaviour Vol 50(4) Oct 1995, 893-904. *Jenny, S., & Schmid, H. (2002). Effect of feeding boxes on the behavior of stereotyping Amur tigers (Panthera tigris altaica) in the Zurich Zoo, Zurich, Switzerland: Zoo Biology Vol 21(6) 2002, 573-584. *Jensen, K. K., & Sandoe, P. (1997). Animal welfare: Relative or absolute? : Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 54(1) Aug 1997, 33-37. *Jensen, M. B. (2001). A note on the effect of isolation during testing and length of previous confinement on locomotor behavior during open-field test in dairy calves: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 70(4) Jan 2001, 309-315. *Jessop, T. S., Limpus, C. J., & Whittier, J. M. (2002). Nocturnal activity in the green sea turtle alters daily profiles of melatonin and corticosterone: Hormones and Behavior Vol 41(4) Jun 2002, 357-365. *Jones, B. S., Harris, D. H., & Catchpole, C. K. (1993). The stability of the vocal signature in phee calls of the common marmoset, Callithrix jacchus: American Journal of Primatology Vol 31(1) 1993, 67-75. *Jones, M., van Lierop, M., & Pillay, N. (2008). All a mother's fault? Transmission of stereotypy in striped mice Rhabdomys: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 115(1-2) Dec 2008, 82-89. *Jones, R. B., & Carmichael, N. L. (1999). Can "environmental enrichment" affect domestic chickens' preferences for one half of an otherwise symmetrical home cage? : Animal Welfare Vol 8(2) 1999, 159-164. *Jones, R. B., Satterlee, D. G., & Cadd, G. G. (1998). Struggling responses of broiler chickens shackled in groups on a moving line: Effects of light intensity, hoods, and "curtains." Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 58(3-4) Jul 1998, 341-352. *Jones, S. E., & Phillips, C. J. C. (2005). The effects of mirrors on the welfare of caged rabbits: Animal Welfare Vol 14(3) Aug 2005, 195-202. *Joron, M., & Brakefield, P. M. (2003). Captivity masks inbreeding effects on male mating success in butterflies: Nature Vol 424(6945) Jul 2003, 191-194. *Kampfer, K., & Love, J. (1998). Motivational aspects of desert tortoise caretaking: Anthrozoos Vol 11(2) 1998, 87-94. *Kastelein, R. A., Jennings, N., & Postma, J. (2007). Feeding enrichment methods for pacific walrus calves: Zoo Biology Vol 26(3) May-Jun 2007, 175-186. *Kastelein, R. A., Schooneman, N. M., Vaughan, N., & Wiepkema, P. R. (2000). Food consumption and growth of California sea lions ( zalophus californianus californianus): Zoo Biology Vol 19(2) 2000, 143-159. *Keith-Lucas, T., White, F. J., Keith-Lucas, L., & Vick, L. G. (1999). Changes in behavior in free-ranging Lemur catta following release in a natural habitat: American Journal of Primatology Vol 47(1) 1999, 15-28. *Kells, A., Dawkins, M. S., & Cortina Borja, M. (2001). The effect of a "freedom food" enrichment on the behaviour of broilers on commercial farms: Animal Welfare Vol 10(4) Nov 2001, 347-356. *Kempenaers, B., Lanctot, R. B., & Robertson, R. J. (1998). Certainty of paternity and paternal investment in eastern bluebirds and tree swallows: Animal Behaviour Vol 55(4) Apr 1998, 845-860. *Kendal, R. L., Dean, L., & Laland, K. N. (2007). Objectivism should not be a casuality of innovation's operationalization: Behavioral and Brain Sciences Vol 30(4) Aug 2007, 413-414. *Kessler, M. R., & Turner, D. C. (1999). Effects of density and cage size on stress in domestic cats (Felis silvestris catus) housed in animal shelters and boarding catteries: Animal Welfare Vol 8(3) 1999, 259-267. *Khalil, E. L. (2007). Animal innovation and rationality: Distinguishing productivity from efficiency: Behavioral and Brain Sciences Vol 30(4) Aug 2007, 414-415. *King, C. E. (1993). Environmental enrichment: Is it for the birds? : Zoo Biology Vol 12(6) 1993, 509-512. *King, T. (2004). Comment on van Kerkhove's Commentary: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 7(4) 2004, 293-294. *Kleiman, D. G. (1994). Mammalian sociobiology and zoo breeding programs: Zoo Biology Vol 13(5) 1994, 423-432. *Klein, S. L., & Nelson, R. J. (1999). Social interactions unmask sex differences in humoral immunity in voles: Animal Behaviour Vol 57(3) Mar 1999, 603-610. *Knobel, D. L., & du Toit, J. T. (2003). The influence of pack social structure on oral rabies vaccination coverage in captive African wild dogs (Lycaon pictus): Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 80(1) Jan 2003, 61-70. *Knowles, T. G., Brown, S. N., Warriss, P. D., Butterworth, A., & Hewitt, L. (2004). Welfare aspects of chick handling in broiler and laying hen hatcheries: Animal Welfare Vol 13(4) Nov 2004, 409-418. *Koski, S. E., & Sterck, E. H. M. (2007). Triadic postconflict affiliation in captive chimpanzees: Does consolation console? : Animal Behaviour Vol 73(1) Jan 2007, 133-142. *Kostomitsopoulos, N. G., Paronis, E., Alexakos, P., Balafas, E., van Loo, P., & Baumans, V. (2007). The influence of the location of a nest box in an individually ventilated cage on the preference of mice to use it: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 10(2) 2007, 111-121. *Kozhurina, E. I. (1993). Social organization of a maternity group in the noctule bat, Nyctalus noctula, (Chiroptera: Vespertilionidae): Ethology Vol 93(2) Feb 1993, 89-104. *Kratochvil, H., & Schwammer, H. (1997). Reducing acoustic disturbances by aquarium visitors: Zoo Biology Vol 16(4) 1997, 349-353. *Kreeger, T. J., Pereira, D. L., Callahan, M., & Beckel, M. (1996). Activity patterns of gray wolves housed in small vs large enclosures: Zoo Biology Vol 15(4) 1996, 395-402. *Kreger, M. D., Estevez, I., Hatfield, J. S., & Gee, G. F. (2004). Effects of rearing treatment on the behavior of captive whooping cranes (Grus Americana): Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 89(3-4) Dec 2004, 243-261. *Kreger, M. D., Hatfield, J. S., Estevez, I., Gee, G. F., & Clugston, D. A. (2005). The effects of captive rearing on the behavior of newly-released whooping cranes (Grus americana): Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 93(1-2) Sep 2005, 165-178. *Kreger, M. D., & Mench, J. A. (1995). Visitor-animal interactions at the zoo: Anthrozoos Vol 8(3) 1995, 143-158. *Krishnamurthy, R. (1994). Vocalizations of captive Francois' langurs linked to stereotypy and possible stress: Folia Primatologica Vol 63(2) Dec 1994, 91-95. *Kuehler, C., Kuhn, M., Kuhn, J. E., Lieberman, A., & et al. (1996). Artificial incubation, hand-rearing, behavior, and release of common 'Amakihi ( Hemignathus virens virens): Surrogate research for restoration of endangered Hawaiian forest birds: Zoo Biology Vol 15(6) 1996, 541-553. *Kunzl, C., Kaiser, S., Meier, E., & Sachser, N. (2003). Is a wild mammal kept and reared in captivity still a wild animal? : Hormones and Behavior Vol 43(1) Jan 2003, 187-196. *Kyngdon, D. J., Minot, E. O., & Stafford, K. J. (2003). Behavioural responses of captive common dolphins Delphinus delphis to a "Swim-with-Dolphin' programme: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 81(2) Apr 2003, 163-170. *LaDage, L. D., Roth, T. C., II, Fox, R. A., & Pravosudov, V. V. (2009). Effects of captivity and memory-based experiences on the hippocampus in mountain chickadees: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 123(2) Apr 2009, 284-291. *Ladewig, J. (1997). How to live in a variable world: Keep your mind flexible: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 54(1) Aug 1997, 39-41. *Law, G., & Tatner, P. (1998). Behaviour of a captive pair of clouded leopards (Neofelis nebulosa): Introduction without injury: Animal Welfare Vol 7(1) 1998, 57-76. *Lawrence, A. B. (1997). Smart behaviour in a variable world: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 54(1) Aug 1997, 43-45. *Leach, M. C., Ambrose, N., Bowell, V. J., & Morton, D. B. (2000). The development of a novel form of mouse cage enrichment: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 3(2) 2000, 81-91. *Leboucher, G., Kreutzer, M., & Dittami, J. (1994). Copulation-solicitation displays in female canaries (Serinus canaria): Are oestradiol implants necessary? : Ethology Vol 97(3) Jul 1994, 190-197. *Lee, C., Fisher, A. D., Reed, M. T., & Henshall, J. M. (2008). The effect of low energy electric shock on cortisol, beta -endorphin, heart rate and behaviour of cattle: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 113(1-3) Sep 2008, 32-42. *Li, C., Jiang, Z., Tang, S., & Zeng, Y. (2007). Evidence of effects of human disturbance on alert response in Pere David's deer (Elaphurus davidianus): Zoo Biology Vol 26(6) Nov-Dec 2007, 461-470. *Lidfors, L. (1997). Behavioural effects of environmental enrichment for individually caged rabbits: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 52(1-2) Mar 1997, 157-169. *Lindberg, A. C., & Nicol, C. J. (1997). Dustbathing in modified battery cages: Is sham dustbathing an adequate substitute? : Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 55(1-2) Dec 1997, 113-128. *Lindburg, D. G. (1999). Zoos and the rights of animals: Zoo Biology Vol 18(5) 1999, 433-448. *Lindburg, D. G., & Fitch-Snyder, H. (1994). Use of behavior to evaluate reproductive problems in captive mammals: Zoo Biology Vol 13(5) 1994, 433-445. *Lindemann-Matthies, P., & Kamer, T. (2006). The Influence of an Interactive Educational Approach on Visitors' Learning in a Swiss Zoo: Science Education Vol 90(2) Mar 2006, 296-315. *Lloyd, N. (2007). "Something of interest about ourselves": Natural history and the evolutionary hierarchy at Taronga Zoological Park: Society & Animals Vol 15(1) 2007, 57-67. *Loberg, J., Telezhenko, E., Bergsten, C., & Lidfors, L. (2004). Behaviour and claw health in tied dairy cows with varying access to exercise in an outdoor paddock: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 89(1-2) Nov 2004, 1-16. *Locke, J. L. (2007). Vocal innovation: Behavioral and Brain Sciences Vol 30(4) Aug 2007, 415-416. *Loveridge, G. G. (1998). Environmentally enriched dog housing: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 59(1-3) Aug 1998, 101-113. *Lowe, D. E., Steen, R. W. J., & Beattie, V. E. (2001). Preferences of housed finishing beef cattle for different floor types: Animal Welfare Vol 10(4) Nov 2001, 395-404. *Lyons, J., Young, R. J., & Deag, J. M. (1997). The effects of physical characteristics of the environment and feeding regime on the behavior of captive felids: Zoo Biology Vol 16(1) 1997, 71-83. *Macleod, R., & Gosler, A. G. (2006). Capture and mass change: Perceived predation risk or interrupted foraging? : Animal Behaviour Vol 71(5) May 2006, 1081-1087. *Madden, J. R. (2007). Innovation in sexual display: Behavioral and Brain Sciences Vol 30(4) Aug 2007, 417-418. *Mallapur, A., & Chellam, R. (2002). Environmental influences on stereotypy and the activity budget of Indian leopards (Panthera pardus) in four zoos in southern India: Zoo Biology Vol 21(6) 2002, 585-595. *Mallapur, A., Qureshi, Q., & Chellam, R. (2002). Enclosure Design and Space Utilization by Indian Leopards (Panthera pardus) in Four Zoos in Southern India: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 5(2) Apr 2002, 111-124. Bloomsmith, M. A., & Maple, T. L. (2006). Postconflict Behavior in Captive Western Lowland Gorillas (Gorilla gorilla gorilla): American Journal of Primatology Vol 68(8) Aug 2006, 789-801. *Mallonee, J. S., & Joslin, P. (2004). Traumatic Stress Disorder Observed in an Adult Wild Captive Wolf (Canis lupus): Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 7(2) 2004, 107-126. *Mansour, A. A. H., Zakaria, A.-H., & Fraser, A. F. (2000). Effect of enclosure quality on reactivity and welfare of captive Soemmerring's gazelle (Gazella soemmerringii): Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 3(4) 2000, 335-343. *Manteca, X., & Ruiz de la Torre, J. L. (1996). Transport of extensively farmed animals: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 49(1) Aug 1996, 89-94. *Maple, T. L. (2007). Toward a science of welfare for animals in the zoo: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 10(1) 2007, 63-70. *Marashi, V., Barnekow, A., Ossendorf, E., & Sachser, N. (2003). Effects of different forms of environmental enrichment on behavioral, endocrinological, and immunological parameters in male mice: Hormones and Behavior Vol 43(2) Feb 2003, 281-292. *Marchant, J. N., Rudd, A. R., & Broom, D. M. (1997). The effects of housing on heart rate of gestating sows during specific behaviours: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 55(1-2) Dec 1997, 67-78. *Margulis, S. W., Hoyos, C., & Anderson, M. (2003). Effect of Felid Activity on Zoo Visitor Interest: Zoo Biology Vol 22(6) 2003, 587-599. *Margulis, S. W., & Westhus, E. J. (2008). Evaluation of different observational sampling regimes for use in zoological parks: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 110(3-4) Apr 2008, 363-376. *Masefield, W. (1999). Forage preferences and enrichment in a group of captive Livingstone's fruit bats Pteropus livingstonii: Dodo: Journal of the Wildlife Preservation Trusts Vol 35 1999, 48-56. *Mason, A. M., Wolfe, L. D., & Johnson, J. C. (1995). Hand preference in the sifaka (Propithecus verreauxi coquereli) during feeding in captivity: Primates Vol 36(2) Apr 1995, 275-280. *Mason, G., Clubb, R., Latham, N., & Vickery, S. (2007). Why and how should we use environmental enrichment to tackle stereotypic behaviour? : Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 102(3-4) Feb 2007, 163-188. *Mason, G., & Mendl, M. (1997). Do the stereotypies of pigs, chickens and mink reflect adaptive species differences in the control of foraging? : Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 53(1-2) May 1997, 45-58. *Mason, G. J. (1993). Age and context affect the stereotypies of caged mink: Behaviour Vol 127(3-4) Dec 1993, 191-229. *Mason, G. J., & Latham, N. R. (2004). Can't stop, won't stop: is stereotypy a reliable animal welfare indicator? : Animal Welfare Vol 13(Suppl) Feb 2004, S57-S69. *Matheson, S. M., Asher, L., & Bateson, M. (2008). Larger, enriched cages are associated with 'optimistic' response biases in captive European starlings (Sturnus Vulgaris): Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 109(2-4) Feb 2008, 374-383. *Maust, M., Clum, N., & Sheppard, C. (2007). Ontogeny of chick behavior: A tool for monitoring the growth and development of lesser adjutant storks: Zoo Biology Vol 26(6) Nov-Dec 2007, 533-538. *McCall, L. (2007). Individual invention versus socio-ecological innovation: Unifying the behavioral and evolutionary sciences: Behavioral and Brain Sciences Vol 30(4) Aug 2007, 418-419. *McCowan, B., & Reiss, D. (1997). Vocal learning in captive bottlenose dolphins: A comparison with humans and nonhuman animals. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *McElligott, A. G., Maggini, I., Hunziker, L., & Konig, B. (2004). Interactions Between Red-Billed Oxpeckers and Black Rhinos in Captivity: Zoo Biology Vol 23(4) 2004, 347-354. *McKeown, S., Juvik, J. O., & Meier, D. E. (1982). Observations on the reproductive biology of the land tortoises Geochelone emys and Geochelone yniphora in the Honolulu Zoo: Zoo Biology Vol 1(3) 1982, 223-235. *McLaren, G. W., Mathews, F., Fell, R., Gelling, M., & Macdonald, D. W. (2004). Body weight change as a measure of stress: A practical test: Animal Welfare Vol 13(3) Aug 2004, 337-341. *McPhee, M. E. (2002). Intact carcasses as enrichment for large felids: Effects on on- and off-exhibit behaviors: Zoo Biology Vol 21(1) 2002, 37-47. *McPhee, M. E. (2003). Effects of Captivity on Response to a Novel Environment in the Oldfield Mouse (Peromyscus polionotus subgriseus): International Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 16(2-3) 2003, 85-94. *McPhee, M. E., Foster, J. S., Sevenich, M., & Saunders, C. D. (1998). Public perceptions of behavioral enrichment: Assumptions gone awry: Zoo Biology Vol 17(6) 1998, 525-534. *Meehan, C. L., Garner, J. P., & Mench, J. A. (2003). Isosexual pair housing improves the welfare of young Amazon parrots: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 81(1) Mar 2003, 73-88. *Meehan, C. L., & Mench, J. A. (2002). Environmental enrichment affects the fear and exploratory responses to novelty of young Amazon parrots: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 79(1) Oct 2002, 75-88. *Meehan, C. L., & Mench, J. A. (2007). The challenge of challenge: Can problem solving opportunities enhance animal welfare? : Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 102(3-4) Feb 2007, 246-261. *Meehan, C. L., Millam, J. R., & Mench, J. A. (2003). Foraging opportunity and increased physical complexity both prevent and reduce psychogenic feather picking by young Amazon parrots: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 80(1) Jan 2003, 71-85. *Meers, L., & Odberg, F. O. (2005). Paradoxical rate-dependent effect of fluoxetine on captivity-induced stereotypies in bank voles: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 29(6) Jul 2005, 964-971. *Meers, L., & Odberg, F. O. (2006). Reply to Comments on "Paradoxial rate-dependent effect of fluoxetine on captivity-induced stereotypies in bank voles": Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 30(5) Jul 2006, 967-968. *Melfi, V. A., & Hosey, G. (2005). Editorial: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 90(2) Feb 2005, 93-95. *Melfi, V. A., McCormick, W., & Gibbs, A. (2004). A preliminary assessment of how zoo visitors evaluate animal welfare according to enclosure style and the expression of behavior: Anthrozoos Vol 17(2) 2004, 98-108. *Mellen, J., & MacPhee, M. S. (2001). Philosophy of environmental enrichment: Past, present, and future: Zoo Biology Vol 20(3) 2001, 211-226. *Mench, J. A., & Shea-Moore, M. M. (1995). Moods, minds and molecules: The neurochemistry of social behavior: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 44(2-4) Sep 1995, 99-118. *Mendl, M. (1997). Responses to supernormal stimuli and their implications for animal welfare: Can animals have too much of a good thing? : Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 54(1) Aug 1997, 47-51. *Meng, X., Yang, Q., Xia, L., Feng, Z., Jiang, Y., & Wang, P. (2003). The temporal estrous patterns of female alpine musk deer in captivity: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 82(1) Jun 2003, 75-85. *Merrill, R. J. N., & Nicol, C. J. (2005). The effects of novel floorings on dustbathing, pecking and scratching behaviour of caged hens: Animal Welfare Vol 14(3) Aug 2005, 179-186. *Mertens, P. A. (2004). The Concept of Dominance and the Treatment of Aggression in Multidog Homes: A Comment on van Kerkhove's Commentary: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 7(4) 2004, 287-291. *Meshik, V. A. (1996). Mutual behavioral adaptation of partners in dyads in two species of prosimians: International Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 9(4) 1996, 159-172. *Metrione, L. C., Penfold, L. M., & Waring, G. H. (2007). Social and spatial relationships in captive southern white rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum simum): Zoo Biology Vol 26(6) Nov-Dec 2007, 487-502. *Mettke-Hofmann, C. (2007). Context-specific neophilia and its consequences for innovations: Behavioral and Brain Sciences Vol 30(4) Aug 2007, 419-420. *Midling, K., Soldal, A. V., Fosseidengen, J. E., & Ovredal, J. T. (2002). Calls of the Atlantic cod: Does captivitiy restrict their vocal repertoire? : Bioacoustics Vol 12(2-3) 2002, 233-235. *Miller, D. S. (2001). Review of oleoresin capsicum (pepper) sprays for self-defense against captive wildlife: Zoo Biology Vol 20(5) 2001, 389-398. *Montaudouin, S., & Le Pape, G. (2005). Comparison between 28 zoological parks: Stereotypic and social behaviours of captive brown bears (Ursus arctos): Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 92(1-2) Jul 2005, 129-141. *Moore, I. T. (2000). Stress and reproduction in male garter snakes. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Moore, M. T. (1997). Behavioural adaptation of captive-born golden-headed lion tamarins Leontopithecus chrysomelas to a free-ranging environment: Dodo: Journal of the Wildlife Preservation Trusts Vol 33 1997, 156-157. *Moore, M. T. (1997). Behavioural adaptation of captive-born silvery marmosets Callithrix argentata argentata to a free-ranging environment: Dodo: Journal of the Wildlife Preservation Trusts Vol 33 1997, 155. *Morgan, J. M., & Hodgkinson, M. (1999). The motivation and social orientation of visitors attending a contemporary zoological park: Environment and Behavior Vol 31(2) Mar 1999, 227-239. *Morgan, K. N., & Tromborg, C. T. (2007). Sources of stress in captivity: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 102(3-4) Feb 2007, 262-302. *Mori, Y. (1999). A note on swimming group size in captive African penguins (Spheniscus demersus) in relation to weather conditions: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 62(4) Feb 1999, 359-364. *Morimura, N., & Ueno, Y. (1998). Behavior patterns of 9 mammals in the zoo: The comparison among species, and different environments: Japanese Journal of Animal Psychology Vol 48(1) Jun 1998, 33-45. *Morisse, J. P., & Maurice, R. (1997). Influence of stocking density or group size on behaviour of fattening rabbits kept under intensive conditions: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 54(4) Nov 1997, 351-357. *Morrison, R. S., Hemsworth, P. H., Cronin, G. M., & Campbell, R. G. (2003). The effect of restricting pen space and feeder availability on the behaviour and growth performance of entire male growing pigs in a deep-litter, large group housing system: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 83(3) Sep 2003, 163-176. *Morzillo, A. T., Mertig, A. G., Garner, N., & Liu, J. (2007). Spatial distribution of attitudes toward proposed management strategies for a wildlife recovery: Human Dimensions of Wildlife Vol 12(1) Jan-Feb 2007, 15-29. *Muurmans, M. (2001). Getting the conservation message across: An evaluation of the animal talks programme at Jersey Zoo: Dodo: Journal of the Wildlife Preservation Trusts Vol 37 2001, 103. *Nakamichi, M. (2007). Assessing the effects of new private exhibits on zoo visitors' attitudes and perceptions by using three different assessment methods: Anthrozoos Vol 20(2) Jun 2007, 155-165. *Negro, J. J., Bustamante, J., Milward, J., & Bird, D. M. (1996). Captive fledgling American kestrels prefer to play with objects resembling natural prey: Animal Behaviour Vol 52(4) Oct 1996, 707-714. *Nelson, J. T., Small, C. R., & Ellis, D. H. (1995). Quantitative assessment of pair formation behavior in captive whooping cranes (Grus americana): Zoo Biology Vol 14(2) 1995, 107-114. *Neveu, H., & Deputte, B. L. (1996). Influence of availability of perches on the behavioral well-being of captive, group-living mangabeys: American Journal of Primatology Vol 38(2) 1996, 175-185. *Nevill, C. H., & Friend, T. H. (2006). A preliminary study on the effects of limited access to an exercise pen on stereotypic pacing in circus tigers: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 101(3-4) Dec 2006, 355-361. *Newberry, R. C. (1995). Environmental enrichment: Increasing the biological relevance of captive environments: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 44(2-4) Sep 1995, 229-243. *Newberry, R. C., & Estevez, I. (1997). A dynamic approach to the study of environmental enrichment and animal welfare: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 54(1) Aug 1997, 53-57. *Nicol, C. J. (1997). Making sense of variation: Acquired functional categories and conditional discriminations: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 54(1) Aug 1997, 59-62. *Nimon, A. J., & Broom, D. M. (2001). The welfare of farmed foxes Vulpes vulpes and Alopex lagopus in relation to housing and management: A review: Animal Welfare Vol 10(3) Aug 2001, 223-248. *Ninomiya, S., Sato, S., Kusunose, R., Mitumasu, T., & Obara, Y. (2007). A note on a behavioural indicator of satisfaction in stabled horses: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 106(1-3) Aug 2007, 184-189. *No authorship, i. (2001). Guidelines for psychologists working with animals: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology B: Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 54B(1) Feb 2001, 81-91. *No authorship, i. (2001). Scientists' assessment of the impact of housing and management on animal welfare: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 4(1) Jan 2001, 3-52. *No authorship, i. (2004). Guidelines for the treatment of animals in behavioural research and teaching: Animal Behaviour Vol 67(1) Jan 2004, i-vi. *No authorship, i. (2007). Animals as spectacle and sport. Oxford, United Kingdom: Berg Publishers. *Nogueira, S. S. C., Bernardi, L. G., & Nogueira-Filho, S. L. G. (2004). A note on comparative enclosure facility usage by wild and captive-born capybaras (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris): Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 89(1-2) Nov 2004, 139-143. *Noonan, G. J., Rand, J. S., Priest, J., Ainscow, J., & et al. (1994). Behavioural observations of piglets undergoing tail docking, teeth clipping and ear notching: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 39(3-4) Mar 1994, 203-213. *Novek, J. (2005). Pigs and People: Sociological Perspectives on the Discipline of Nonhuman Animals in Intensive Confinement: Society & Animals Vol 13(3) 2005, 221-244. *Nyhus, P. J., Tilson, R. L., & Tomlinson, J. L. (2003). Dangerous Animals in Captivity: Ex Situ Tiger Conflict and Implications for Private Ownership of Exotic Animals: Zoo Biology Vol 22(6) 2003, 573-586. *O'Brien, G. M., & Nankervis, R. F. (1994). Coital behavior of male Pteropus scapulatus (little red flying foxes) in captivity: Physiology & Behavior Vol 56(3) Sep 1994, 471-477. *O'Connell, B., Greenlee, R., Bacon, J., & Chiszar, D. (1982). Strike-induced chemosensory searching in old world vipers and new world pit vipers at San Diego zoo: Zoo Biology Vol 1(4) 1982, 287-294. *O'Connell, D., Moore, M., Price, E. C., Feistner, A. T. C., & Fidgett, A. (2001). From enclosure to wood: Initial responses of Leontopithecus chrysomelas groups at Jersey Zoo to a change in environment: Dodo: Journal of the Wildlife Preservation Trusts Vol 37 2001, 21-33. *O'Connell, J. M., & Leonard, F. C. (1997). Optimising winter-housing systems for dairy cattle. Dublin, Ireland: University College Dublin Press. *Olsson, I. A. S., & Keeling, L. J. (2005). Why in earth? Dustbathing behaviour in jungle and domestic fowl reviewed from a Tinbergian and animal welfare perspective: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 93(3-4) Sep 2005, 259-282. *Olsson, I. A. S., Nevison, C. M., Patterson-Kane, E. G., Sherwin, C. M., Van de Weerd, H., & Wurbel, H. (2003). Understanding behaviour: The relevance of ethological approaches in laboratory animal science: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 81(3) May 2003, 245-264. *Orgeldinger, M. (1997). Protective and territorial behavior in captive siamangs (Hylobates syndactylus): Zoo Biology Vol 16(4) 1997, 309-325. *Ottway, D. S., & Hawkins, D. M. (2003). Cat housing in rescue shelters: A welfare comparison between communal and discrete-unit housing: Animal Welfare Vol 12(2) May 2003, 173-189. *Patterson-Kane, E. G., & Farnworth, M. J. (2006). Noise Exposure, Music, and Animals in the Laboratory: A Commentary Based on Laboratory Animal Refinement and Enrichment Forum (LAREF) Discussions: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 9(4) 2006, 327-332. *Patterson-Kane, E. P., Hunt, M., & Harper, D. (2004). Short Communication: Rat's Demand for Group Size: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 7(4) 2004, 267-272. *Patton, M. L., Swaisgood, R. R., Czekala, N. M., White, A. M., Fetter, G. A., Montagne, J. P., et al. (1999). Reproductive cycle length and pregnancy in the southern white rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum simum) as determined by fecal pregnane analysis and observations of mating behavior: Zoo Biology Vol 18(2) 1999, 111-127. *Perez-Sweeney, B. M., Valladares-Padua, C., Martins, C. S., Morales, J. C., & Melnick, D. J. (2008). Examination of the taxonomy and diversification of Leontopithecus using the mitochondrial control region: International Journal of Primatology Vol 29(1) Feb 2008, 245-263. *Perrot-Sinal, T. S., Innes, D., Kavaliers, M., & Ossenkopp, K. P. (1998). Plasma testosterone levels are related to various aspects of locomotor activity in wild-caught male meadow voles (Microtus pennsylvanicus): Physiology & Behavior Vol 64(1) Apr 1998, 31-36. *Phillpot, P. (1996). Visitor viewing behaviour in the Gaherty Reptile Breeding Centre, Jersey Wildlife Preservation Trust: A preliminary study: Dodo: Journal of the Wildlife Preservation Trusts Vol 32 1996, 193-202. *Picciulin, M., Costantini, M., Hawkins, A. D., & Ferrero, E. A. (2002). Sound emissions of the Mediterranean damselfish Chromis chromis (pomacentridae): Bioacoustics Vol 12(2-3) 2002, 236-238. *Picq, J.-L. (1992). Aging and social behaviour in captivity in Microcebus murinus: Folia Primatologica Vol 59(4) 1992, 217-220. *Pika, S., Liebal, K., & Tomasello, M. (2005). Gestural Communication in Subadult Bonobos (Pan paniscus): Repertoire and Use: American Journal of Primatology Vol 65(1) Jan 2005, 39-61. *Pines, M. K., Kaplan, G., & Rogers, L. J. (2005). Use of horizontal and vertical climbing structures by captive common marmosets (Callithrix jacchus): Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 91(3-4) Jun 2005, 311-319. *Plowman, A. B. (2003). A note on a modification of the spread of participation index allowing for unequal zones: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 83(4) Oct 2003, 331-336. *Pluhacek, J., Bartos, L., Dolezalova, M., & Bartosova-Vichova, J. (2007). Sex of the foetus determines the time of weaning of the previous offspring of captive plains zebra (Equus burchelli): Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 105(1-3) Jun 2007, 192-204. *Pollard, J. C., & Littlejohn, R. P. (1996). The effects of pen size on the behaviour of farmed red deer stags confined in yards: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 47(3-4) May 1996, 247-253. *Powell, A. N., Cuthbert, F. J., Wemmer, L. C., Doolittle, A. W., & et al. (1997). Captive-rearing piping plovers: Developing techniques to augment wild populations: Zoo Biology Vol 16(6) 1997, 461-477. *Prescott, M. J., Buchanan-Smith, H. M., & Rennie, A. E. (2005). Training of laboratory-housed non-human primates in the UK: Anthrozoos Vol 18(3) 2005, 288-303. *Price, E. C. (1997). Group instability following cessation of breeding in marmosets and tamarins: Dodo: Journal of the Wildlife Preservation Trusts Vol 33 1997, 157-158. *Price, E. C. (1998). Incest in captive marmosets and tamarins: Dodo: Journal of the Wildlife Preservation Trusts Vol 34 1998, 25-34. *Price, E. C., Ashmore, L. A., & McGivern, A.-M. (1994). Reactions of zoo visitors to free-ranging monkeys: Zoo Biology Vol 13(4) 1994, 355-373. *Price, E. E., & Stoinski, T. S. (2007). Group size: Determinants in the wild and implications for the captive housing of wild mammals in zoos: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 103(3-4) Mar 2007, 255-264. *Price, E. O. (1999). Behavioral development in animals undergoing domestication: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 65(3) Dec 1999, 245-271. *Price, S., Sibly, R. M., & Davies, M. H. (1993). Effects of behaviour and handling on heart rate in farmed red deer: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 37(2) Jul 1993, 111-123. *Princz, Z., Radnai, I., Biro-Nemeth, E., Matics, Z., Gerencser, Z., Nagy, I., et al. (2008). Effect of cage height on the welfare of growing rabbits: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 114(1-2) Nov 2008, 284-295. *Pryke, S. R., & Andersson, S. (2003). Carotenoid-based status signalling in red-shouldered widowbirds (Euplectes axillaris): Epaulet size and redness affect captive and territorial competition: Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 53(6) May 2003, 393-401. *Rabin, L. A. (2003). Maintaining behavioural diversity in captivity for conservation: Natural behaviour management: Animal Welfare Vol 12(1) Feb 2003, 85-94. *Ramos, L. J., Rocafort, J. L. L., & Miller, M. W. (1995). Behavior patterns of the aplysiid gastropod Bursatella leachii in its natural habitat and in the laboratory: Neurobiology of Learning and Memory Vol 63(3) May 1995, 246-259. *Ramsey, G., Bastian, M. L., & van Schaik, C. (2007). Animal innovation defined and operationalized: Behavioral and Brain Sciences Vol 30(4) Aug 2007, 393-407. *Ramsey, G., Bastian, M. L., & van Schaik, C. (2007). On the concept of animal innovation and the challenge of studying innovation in the wild: Behavioral and Brain Sciences Vol 30(4) Aug 2007, 425-437. *Reade, L. S., & Waran, N. K. (1996). The modern zoo: How do people perceive zoo animals? : Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 47(1-2) Apr 1996, 109-118. *Reader, S. M. (2007). Environmentally invoked innovation and cognition: Behavioral and Brain Sciences Vol 30(4) Aug 2007, 420-421. *Redbo, I. (1993). Stereotypies and cortisol secretion in heifers subjected to tethering: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 38(3-4) Dec 1993, 213-225. *Redbo, I. (1998). Relations between oral stereotypies, open-field behavior, and pituitary-adrenal system in growing dairy cattle: Physiology & Behavior Vol 64(3) Jun 1998, 273-278. *Reid, K., Mann, J., Weiner, J. R., & Hecker, N. (1995). Infant development in two aquarium bottlenose dolphins: Zoo Biology Vol 14(2) 1995, 135-147. *Rendell, L., Hoppitt, W., & Kendal, J. (2007). Is all learning innovation? : Behavioral and Brain Sciences Vol 30(4) Aug 2007, 421-422. *Renner, M. J., & Kelly, A. L. (2006). Behavioral decisions for managing social distance and aggression in captive polar bears (Ursus maritimus): Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 9(3) 2006, 233-239. *Richter, C. (2006). Chrono-Ethologic Investigations on the Queensland Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus adustus) in Captivity: Zoo Biology Vol 25(5) Sep-Oct 2006, 357-368. *Rivera, E., Benjamin, S., Nielsen, B., Shelle, J., & Zanella, A. J. (2002). Behavioral and physiological responses of horses to initial training: The comparison between pastured versus stalled horses: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 78(2-4) Sep 2002, 235-252. *Rizvi, S., Nicol, C. J., & Green, L. E. (2000). A descriptive survey of the range of injuries sustained and farmers' attitudes to vulva biting in breeding sows in south-west England: Animal Welfare Vol 9(3) 2000, 273-280. *Robbins, L. A., Mason, J. R., & Fowkes, P. D. (2000). An apparatus for studying operant activity of captive coyotes: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 32(4) Nov 2000, 566-571. *Robitaille, J.-F., & Prescott, J. (1993). Use of space and activity budgets in relation to age and social status in a captive herd of American bison, Bison bison: Zoo Biology Vol 12(4) 1993, 367-379. *Rodden, M. D., Sorenson, L. G., Sherr, A., & Kleiman, D. G. (1996). Use of behavioral measures to assess reproductive status in maned wolves (Chrysocyon brachyurus): Zoo Biology Vol 15(6) 1996, 565-585. *Ross, S. R. (2006). Issues of choice and control in the behaviour of a pair of captive polar bears (Ursus maritimus): Behavioural Processes Vol 73(1) Aug 2006, 117-120. *Rowden, J. (2001). Behavior of captive Bulwer's wattled pheasants, Lophura bulweri (Galliformes: Phasianidae): Zoo Biology Vol 20(1) 2001, 15-25. *Rubin, E. S., & Michelson, K. J. (1994). Nursing behavior in dam-reared Russian saiga (Saiga tatarica tatarica) at the San Diego Wild Animal Park: Zoo Biology Vol 13(4) 1994, 309-314. *Ruiz-Miranda, C. R., Wells, S. A., Golden, R., & Seidensticker, J. (1998). Vocalizations and other behavioral responses of male cheetahs (Acinonyx jubatus) during experimental separation and reunion trials: Zoo Biology Vol 17(1) 1998, 1-16. *Russell, J. M., Simonoff, J. S., & Nightengale, J. (1997). Nursing behaviors of beluga calves (Delphinapterus leucas) born in captivity: Zoo Biology Vol 16(3) 1997, 247-262. *Russon, A., Andrews, K., & Huss, B. (2007). Innovation and the grain problem: Behavioral and Brain Sciences Vol 30(4) Aug 2007, 422-423. *Rybarczyk, P., Rushen, J., & de Passile, A. M. (2003). Recognition of people by dairy calves using colour of clothing: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 81(4) May 2003, 307-319. *Sabatini, V., & da Costa, M. J. R. P. (2006). Straw collecting behaviour by pacas (Agouti paca) in captivity: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 97(2-4) May 2006, 284-292. *Sales, G. D., Milligan, S. R., & Khirnykh, K. (1999). Sources of sound in the laboratory animal environment: A survey of the sounds produced by procedures and equipment: Animal Welfare Vol 8(2) 1999, 97-115. *Salman, M. D., New, J. G., Jr., Scarlett, J. M., Kass, P. H., Ruch-Gallie, R., & Hetts, S. (1998). Human and animal factors related to the relinquishment of dogs and cats in 12 selected animal shelters in the United States: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 1(3) 1998, 207-226. *Salonen, A., & Peuhkuri, N. (2006). The effect of captive breeding on aggressive behaviour of European grayling, Thymallus thymallus, in different contexts: Animal Behaviour Vol 72(4) Oct 2006, 819-825. *Sandberg, R., Muth, R., Pfabe, C., Wiltschko, R., & Wiltschko, W. (1999). Staying in plastic containers interferes with the orientation of clock-shifted homing pigeons: Animal Behaviour Vol 57(3) Mar 1999, 695-704. *Sanotra, G. S., Lawson, L. G., Vestergaard, K. S., & Thomsen, M. G. (2001). Influence of stocking density on tonic immobility, lameness, and tibial dyschondroplasia in broilers: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 4(1) Jan 2001, 71-87. *Sargeant, B. L., & Mann, J. (2007). Defining and detecting innovation: Are cognitive and developmental mechanisms important? : Behavioral and Brain Sciences Vol 30(4) Aug 2007, 423-424. *Saudargas, R. A., & Drummer, L. C. (1996). Single subject (small N) research designs and zoo research: Zoo Biology Vol 15(2) 1996, 173-181. *Sawhney, M. H., Baker, M. C., & Bisbee, B. R. (2006). Development of Vocalisations in Nestling and Fledgling House Wrens in Natural Populations: Bioacoustics Vol 15(3) 2006, 271-287. *Schipper, L. L., Vinke, C. M., Schilder, M. B. H., & Spruijt, B. M. (2008). The effect of feeding enrichment toys on the behaviour of kennelled dogs (Canis familiaris): Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 114(1-2) Nov 2008, 182-195. *Schmid, I., & Wechsler, B. (1997). Behaviour of Japanese quail (Coturnix japonica) kept in semi-natural aviaries: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 55(1-2) Dec 1997, 103-112. *Schonecker, B. (2006). Comments on "Paradoxial rate-dependent effect of fluoxetine on captivity-induced stereotypies in bank voles" by Lieve Meers, Frank Olof Odberg: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 30(5) Jul 2006, 965-966. *Schonecker, B. (2007). Comment to reply from Lieve Meers and Frank Olof Odberg: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 31(2) Mar 2007, 582-583. *Schradin, C., & Pillay, N. (2003). Paternal care in the social and diurnal striped mouse (Rhabdomys pumilio): Laboratory and field evidence: Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 117(3) Sep 2003, 317-324. *Schwitzer, C., & Kaumanns, W. (2001). Body weights of ruffed lemurs (Varecia variegata) in European zoos with reference to the problem of obesity: Zoo Biology Vol 20(4) 2001, 261-269. *Scott, L., Pearce, P., Fairhall, S., Muggleton, N., & Smith, J. (2003). Training Nonhuman Primates to Cooperate With Scientific Procedures in Applied Biomedical Research: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 6(3) 2003, 199-207. *Sekiguchi, Y., & Kohshima, S. (2003). Resting behaviors of captive bottlenose dolphins (Tursiops truncatus): Physiology & Behavior Vol 79(4-5) Sep 2003, 643-653. *Sellinger, R. L., & Ha, J. C. (2005). The Effects of Visitor Density and Intensity on the Behavior of Two Captive Jaguars (Panthera onca): Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 8(4) 2005, 233-244. *Shepherdson, D. J., Carlstead, K. C., & Wielebnowski, N. (2004). Cross-institutional assessment of stress responses in zoo animals using longitudinal monitoring of faecal corticoids and behaviour: Animal Welfare Vol 13(Suppl) Feb 2004, S105-S113. *Sherwin, C. M. (2004). The motivation of group-housed laboratory mice, Mus musculus, for additional space: Animal Behaviour Vol 67(4) Apr 2004, 711-717. *Shier, D. M., & Owings, D. H. (2007). Effects of social learning on predator training and postrelease survival in juvenile black-tailed prairie dogs, Cynomys ludovicianus: Animal Behaviour Vol 73(4) Apr 2007, 567-577. *Shochat, E., & Robbins, C. T. (1997). Nutrition and behavioral management of bottle-raised moose calves: Zoo Biology Vol 16(6) 1997, 495-503. *Shuster, G., & Sherman, P. W. (1998). Tool use by naked mole-rats: Animal Cognition Vol 1(1) 1998, 71-74. *Shyan, M. R., Merritt, D., Kohlmeier, N. M., Barton, k., & Tenge, J. (2002). Effects of Pool Size on Free-Choice Selections by Atlantic Bottlenosed Dolphins at One Zoo Facility: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 5(3) Jul 2002, 215-225. *Shyne, A. (2006). Meta-Analytic Review of the Effects of Enrichment on Stereotypic Behavior in Zoo Mammals: Zoo Biology Vol 25(4) Jul-Aug 2006, 317-337. *Skibiel, A. L., Trevino, H. S., & Naugher, K. (2007). Comparison of several types of enrichment for captive felids: Zoo Biology Vol 26(5) Sep-Oct 2007, 371-381. *Sneddon, I. A., Beattie, V. E., Dunne, L., & Neil, W. (2000). The effect of environmental enrichment on learning in pigs: Animal Welfare Vol 9(4) 2000, 373-383. *Soriano, A. I., Ensenyat, C., Serrat, S., & Mate, C. (2006). Introducing a Semi-Naturalistic Exhibit As Structural Enrichment for Two Brown Bears (Ursus arctos): Does This Ensure Their Captive Well-Being? : Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 9(4) 2006, 299-314. *Soule, M., Gilpin, M., Conway, W., & Foose, T. (1986). The millenium ark: How long a voyage, how many staterooms, how many passengers? : Zoo Biology Vol 5(2) 1986, 101-113. *Sousa, M. B. C., Peregrino, H. P. A., Cirine, M. F. C., & Mota, M. T. S. (1999). Reproductive patterns and birth seasonality in a South-American breeding colony of common marmosets, Callithrix jacchus: Primates Vol 40(2) Apr 1999, 327-336. *Spinka, M., Duncan, I. J. H., & Widowski, T. M. (1998). Do domestic pigs prefer short-term to medium-term confinement? : Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 58(3-4) Jul 1998, 221-232. *Sri Kantha, S., & Suzuki, J. (2006). Sleep Profile and Longevity in Three Generations of a Family of Captive Bolivian Aotus: International Journal of Primatology Vol 27(3) Jun 2006, 779-790. *Stamps, J. A., & Swaisgood, R. R. (2007). Someplace like home: Experience, habitat selection and conservation biology: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 102(3-4) Feb 2007, 392-409. *Steele, A. D., Jackson, W. S., King, O. D., & Lindquist, S. (2007). The power of automated high-resolution behavior analysis revealed by its application to mouse models of Huntington's and prion diseases: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 104(6) Feb 2007, 1983-1988. *Suarez, S. D., & Gallup, G. G., Jr. (1981). An Ethological Analysis of Open-Field Behavior in Rats and Mice: Learning and Motivation Vol 12(3) Aug 1981, 342-363. *Swaisgood, R. R., & Shepherdson, D. J. (2005). Scientific Approaches to Enrichment and Stereotypies in Zoo Animals: What's Been Done and Where Should We Go Next? : Zoo Biology Vol 24(6) Nov-Dec 2005, 499-518. *Takeshita, H., & van Hooff, J. A. R. A. M. (1996). Tool use by chimpanzees (Pan troglodytes) of the Arnhem Zoo community: Japanese Psychological Research Vol 38(3) 1996, 163-173. *Tarou, L. R., & Bashaw, M. J. (2007). Maximizing the effectiveness of environmental enrichment: Suggestions from the experimental analysis of behavior: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 102(3-4) Feb 2007, 189-204. *Tarou, L. R., Bashaw, M. J., & Maple, T. L. (2000). Social attachment in giraffe: Response to social separation: Zoo Biology Vol 19(1) 2000, 41-51. *Tarou, L. R., Bashaw, M. J., & Maple, T. L. (2003). Failure of a Chemical Spray to Significantly Reduce Stereotypic Licking in a Captive Giraffe: Zoo Biology Vol 22(6) 2003, 601-607. *Taylor, N., & Signal, T. D. (2005). Empathy and attitudes to animals: Anthrozoos Vol 18(1) 2005, 18-27. *Teixeira, C. P., De Azevedo, C. S., Mendl, M., Cipreste, C. F., & Young, R. J. (2007). Revisiting translocation and reintroduction programmes: The importance of considering stress: Animal Behaviour Vol 73(1) Jan 2007, 1-13. *Templeton, A. R., Hemmer, H., Mace, G., Seal, U. S., Shields, W. M., & Woodruff, D. S. (1986). Local adaptation, coadaptation, and population boundaries: Zoo Biology Vol 5(2) 1986, 115-125. *Therrien, C. L., Gaster, L., Cunningham-Smith, P., & Manire, C. A. (2007). Experimental evaluation of environmental enrichment of sea turtles: Zoo Biology Vol 26(5) Sep-Oct 2007, 407-416. *Thom, M. D., MacDonald, D. W., Mason, G. J., Pedersen, V., & Johnson, P. J. (2004). Female American mink, Mustela vison, mate multiply in a free-choice environment: Animal Behaviour Vol 67(5) May 2004, 975-984. *Thomas, P. R., Powell, D. M., Fergason, G., Kramer, B., Nugent, K., Vitale, C., et al. (2006). Birth and Simultaneous Rearing of Two Litters in a Pack of Captive African Wild Dogs (Lycaon pictus): Zoo Biology Vol 25(6) Nov-Dec 2006, 461-477. *Tintner, A., & Kotrschal, K. (2002). Early social influence on nestling development in Waldrapp ibis ( Geronticus eremita): Zoo Biology Vol 21(5) 2002, 467-480. *Toates, F. (1997). On getting to grips with stimuli and the causation of behaviour: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 54(1) Aug 1997, 63-66. *Tofield, S., Coll, R. K., Vyle, B., & Bolstad, R. (2003). Zoos as a source of free choice learning: Research in Science & Technological Education Vol 21(1) May 2003, 67-99. *Tovar, T. C., Moore, D., & Dierenfeld, E. (2005). Preferences Among Four Species of Local Browse Offered to Colobus guereza kikuyuensis at the Central Park Zoo: Zoo Biology Vol 24(3) May-Jun 2005, 267-274. *Traber, S. Y., & Muller, A. E. (2006). A Note on the Activity Cycle of Captive White-Fronted Lemurs (Eulemur fulvus albifrons): Folia Primatologica Vol 77(1-2) Jan 2006, 139-142. *Tresz, H. (2006). Behavioral Management at the Phoenix Zoo: New Strategies and Perspectives: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 9(1) 2006, 65-70. *Tuber, D. S., Miller, D. D., Caris, K. A., Halter, R., Linden, F., & Hennessy, M. B. (1999). Dogs in animal shelters: Problems, suggestions, and needed expertise: Psychological Science Vol 10(5) Sep 1999, 379-386. *Uitdehaag, K., Komen, H., Rodenburg, T. B., Kemp, B., & van Arendonk, J. (2008). The novel object test as predictor of feather damage in cage-housed Rhode Island Red and White Leghorn laying hens: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 109(2-4) Feb 2008, 292-305. *Valladares-Padua, C., Martins, C. S., Wormell, D., & Setz, E. Z. F. (2000). Preliminary evaluation of the reintroduction of a mixed wild-captive group of black lion tamarins Leontopithecus chrysopygus: Dodo: Journal of the Wildlife Preservation Trusts Vol 36 2000, 30-38. *Van de Weerd, H. A., Aarsen, E. L., Mulder, A., Kruitwagen, C. L. J. J., Hendriksen, C. F. M., & Baumans, V. (2002). Effects of Environmental Enrichment for Mice: Variation in Experimental Results: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 5(2) Apr 2002, 87-109. *Van de Weerd, H. A., Van Loo, P. L. P., Van Zutphen, L. F. M., Koolhaas, J. M., & Baumans, V. (1998). Preferences for nest boxes as environmental enrichment for laboratory mice: Animal Welfare Vol 7(1) 1998, 11-25. *van den Bos, R. (1998). Post-conflict stress-response in confined group-living cats (Felis silvestris catus): Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 59(4) Sep 1998, 323-330. *van Heezik, Y., Lei, P., Maloney, R., & Sancha, E. (2005). Captive Breeding for Reintroduction: Influence of Management Practices and Biological Factors on Survival of Captive Kaki (Black Stilt): Zoo Biology Vol 24(5) Sep-Oct 2005, 459-474. *van Hoek, C. S., & ten Cate, C. (1998). Abnormal behavior in caged birds kept as pets: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 1(1) 1998, 51-64. *van Kerkhove, W. (2004). A Fresh Look at the Wolf-Pack Theory of Companion-Animal Dog Social Behavior: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 7(4) 2004, 279-285. *van Kerkhove, W. (2004). "A Fresh Look at the Wolf-Pack Theory of Companion-Animal Dog Social Behavior": Reply: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 7(4) 2004, 299-300. *Van Loo, P. L. P., Van der Meer, E., Kruitwagen, C. L. J. J., Koolhaas, J. M., Van Zutphen, L. F. M., & Baumans, V. (2003). Strain-specific aggressive behavior of male mice submitted to different husbandry procedures: Aggressive Behavior Vol 29(1) 2003, 69-80. *Van Soest, P. J. (1996). Allometry and ecology of feeding behavior and digestive capacity in herbivores: A review: Zoo Biology Vol 15(5) 1996, 455-479. *Vandebroek, I., Berckmoes, V., & Odberg, F. O. (1998). Dissociation between MK-801- and captivity-induced stereotypies in bank voles: Psychopharmacology Vol 137(3) Jun 1998, 205-214. *Vargas, A. (1995). Ontogeny of the endangered black-footed ferret. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Vervaecke, H., de Vries, H., & van Elsacker, L. (2000). Function and distribution of coalitions in captive bonobos (Pan paniscus): Primates Vol 41(3) Jul 2000, 249-265. *Viciana, H., & Claidiere, N. (2007). The animal variations: When mechanisms matter in accounting for function: Behavioral and Brain Sciences Vol 30(4) Aug 2007, 424-425. *Vickery, S. S., & Mason, G. J. (2005). Stereotypy and perseverative responding in caged bears: Further data and analyses: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 91(3-4) Jun 2005, 247-260. *Vilhunen, S., Hirvonen, H., & Laakkonen, M. V. M. (2005). Less is more: Social learning of predator recognition requires a low demonstrator to observer ratio in Arctic charr (Salvelinus alpinus): Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 57(3) Jan 2005, 275-282. *Vinke, C. M., Houx, B. B., Van Den Bos, R., & Spruijt, B. M. (2006). Anticipatory behaviour and stereotypical behaviour in farmed mink (mustela vison) in the presence, absence and after the removal of swimming water: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 96(1-2) Jan 2006, 129-142. *Wahaj, S. A., Place, N. J., Weldele, M. L., Glickman, S. E., & Holekamp, K. E. (2007). Siblicide in the spotted hyena: Analysis with ultrasonic examination of wild and captive individuals: Behavioral Ecology Vol 18(6) Nov-Dec 2007, 974-984. *Walker, N., & Kilpatrick, D. J. (1994). A study of spatial behaviour of pregnant sows housed in pens with various feeding and dung disposal systems: Animal Welfare Vol 3(2) 1994, 97-105. *Walther, B. A., & Clayton, D. H. (2005). Elaborate ornaments are costly to maintain: Evidence for high maintenance handicaps: Behavioral Ecology Vol 16(1) Jan 2005, 89-95. *Waples, K. A., & Gales, N. J. (2002). Evaluating and minimising social stress in the care of captive bottlenose dolphins (Tursiops aduncus): Zoo Biology Vol 21(1) 2002, 5-26. *Warburton, H., & Mason, G. (2003). Is out of sight out of mind? The effects of resource cues on motivation in mink, Mustela vison: Animal Behaviour Vol 65(4) Apr 2003, 755-762. *Wattanakul, W., Bulman, C. A., Edge, H. L., & Edwards, S. A. (2005). The effect of creep feed presentation method on feeding behaviour, intake and performance of suckling piglets: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 92(1-2) Jul 2005, 27-36. *Weary, D. M. (2003). Review of Animal Domestication and Behavior: Animal Behaviour Vol 66(5) Nov 2003, 1000-1001. *Weiss, A., King, J. E., & Hopkins, W. D. (2007). A cross-setting study of chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) personality structure and development: Zoological parks and Yerkes National Primate Research Center: American Journal of Primatology Vol 69(11) Nov 2007, 1264-1277. *Weller, S. H., & Bennett, C. L. (2001). Twenty-four hour activity budgets and patterns of behavior in captive ocelots (Leopardus pardalis): Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 71(1) Feb 2001, 67-79. *Wells, D. L. (2002). Hand preference for feeding in captive Colobus guereza: Folia Primatologica Vol 73(1) Jun 2002, 57-59. *Wells, D. L., & Egli, J. M. (2004). The influence of olfactory enrichment on the behaviour of captive black-footed cats, Felis nigripes: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 85(1-2) Jan 2004, 107-119. *Wells, D. L., Graham, L., & Hepper, P. G. (2002). The influence of length of time in a rescue shelter on the behaviour of kennelled dogs: Animal Welfare Vol 11(3) Aug 2002, 317-325. *Wells, D. L., & Hepper, P. G. (1999). Male and female dogs respond differently to men and women: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 61(4) Jan 1999, 341-349. *Wells, D. L., & Hepper, P. G. (2000). The influence of environmental change on the behaviour of sheltered dogs: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 68(2) May 2000, 151-162. *Wells, D. L., & Hepper, P. G. (2000). Prevalence of behaviour problems reported by owners of dogs purchased from an animal rescue shelter: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 69(1) Aug 2000, 55-65. *Wells, D. L., Hepper, P. G., Coleman, D., & Challis, M. G. (2007). A note on the effect of olfactory stimulation on the behaviour and welfare of zoo-housed gorillas: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 106(1-3) Aug 2007, 155-160. *Wemelsfelder, F. (1997). Life in captivity: Its lack of opportunities for variable behaviour: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 54(1) Aug 1997, 67-70. *Wemelsfelder, F., Haskell, M., Mendl, M. T., Calvert, S., & Lawrence, A. B. (2000). Diversity of behaviour during novel object tests is reduced in pigs housed in substrate-impoverished conditions: Animal Behaviour Vol 60(3) Sep 2000, 385-394. *Westergaard, G. C., Izard, M. K., & Drake, J. H. (2000). Reproductive performance of rhesus macaques (Macaca mulatta) in two outdoor housing conditions: American Journal of Primatology Vol 50(1) Jan 2000, 87-93. *Wheaton, C. J., Joseph, S., Reid, K., Webster, T., Richards, M., & Savage, A. (2006). Body Weight as an Effective Tool for Determination of Onset of Puberty in Captive Female Nile Hippopotami (Hippopotamus amphibious): Zoo Biology Vol 25(1) Jan-Feb 2006, 59-71. *White, B. C., Houser, L. A., Fuller, J. A., Taylor, S., & Elliott, J. L. L. (2003). Activity-Based Exhibition of Five Mammalian Species: Evaluation of Behavioral Changes: Zoo Biology Vol 22(3) 2003, 269-285. *Whitten, P. L., Stavisky, R., Aureli, F., & Russell, E. (1998). Response of fecal cortisol to stress in captive chimpanzees (Pan troglodytes): American Journal of Primatology Vol 44(1) 1998, 57-69. *Whittington, C. J., & Chamove, A. S. (1995). Effects of visual cover on farmed red deer behaviour: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 45(3-4) Nov 1995, 309-314. *Wiedenmayer, C. (1996). Effect of cage size on the ontogeny of stereotyped behaviour in gerbils: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 47(3-4) May 1996, 225-233. *Wielebnowski, N. C. (1999). Behavioral differences as predictors of breeding status in captive cheetahs: Zoo Biology Vol 18(4) 1999, 335-349. *Wiepkema, P. R., & Koolhaas, J. M. (1993). Stress and animal welfare: Animal Welfare Vol 2(3) 1993, 195-218. *Williams, T. D., Guglielmo, C. G., Egeler, O., & Martyniuk, C. J. (1999). Plasma lipid metabolites provide information on mass change over several days in captive Western Sandpipers: Auk Vol 116(4) Oct 1999, 994-1000. *Wilson, S. C., Mitlohner, F. M., Morrow-Tesch, J., Dailey, J. W., & McGlone, J. J. (2002). An assessment of several potential enrichment devices for feedlot cattle: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 76(4) Apr 2002, 259-265. *Wirtu, G., Pope, C. E., Vaccaro, J., Sarrat, E., Cole, A., Godke, R. A., et al. (2004). Dominance Hierarchy in a Herd of Female Eland Antelope (Taurotragus oryx) in Captivity: Zoo Biology Vol 23(4) 2004, 323-333. *Wolf, K. N., Wildt, D. E., Vargas, A., Marinari, P. E., Ottinger, M. A., & Howard, J. G. (2000). Reproductive inefficiency in male black-footed ferrets (mustela nigripes ): Zoo Biology Vol 19(6) 2000, 517-528. *Wolfle, T. L. (1999). Psychological well-being of nonhuman primates: A brief history: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 2(4) 1999, 297-302. *Wood, W. (1998). Interactions among environmental enrichment, viewing crowds and zoo chimpanzees (Pan troglodytes): Zoo Biology Vol 17(3) 1998, 211-230. *Wood, W. H. (1996). Environmental influences upon the relationship of engagement in occupation to adaptation among captive chimpanzees. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Woods, B. (2002). Good zoo/bad zoo: Visitor experiences in captive settings: Anthrozoos Vol 15(4) 2002, 343-360. *Wormell, D., Brayshaw, M., Price, E., & Herron, S. (1996). Pied tamarins Saguinus bicolor bicolor at the Jersey Wildlife Preservation Trust: Management, behaviour and reproduction: Dodo: Journal of the Wildlife Preservation Trusts Vol 32 1996, 76-97. *Wright, B. W. (1995). A novel item enrichment program reduces lethargy in orangutans: Folia Primatologica Vol 65(4) 1995, 214-218. *Wright, J. C. (2004). Comment on van Kerkhove's "Wolf-Pack Theory": Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 7(4) 2004, 295-298. *Xie, Y. (2006). Primary Observations on Rutting Behavior of the Captive Red Goral: Zoo Biology Vol 25(2) Mar-Apr 2006, 117-123. *Yamamoto, M. E., Box, H. O., Albuquerque, F. S., & Arruda, M. D. F. (1996). Carrying behaviour in captive and wild marmosets (Callithrix jacchus): A comparison between two colonies and a field site: Primates Vol 37(3) Jul 1996, 297-304. *Yang, C. W., Chen, S., Chang, C.-Y., Lin, M. F., Block, E., Lorentsen, R., et al. (2007). History and dietary husbandry of pangolins in captivity: Zoo Biology Vol 26(3) May-Jun 2007, 223-230. *Yeon, S. C., Golden, G., Sung, W., Erb, H. N., Reynolds, A. J., & Houpt, K. A. (2001). A comparison of tethering and pen confinement of dogs: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 4(4) Oct 2001, 257-270. *Young, J. A. (1994). Pair behaviour in captive Geoffroy's marmosets Callithrix geoffroyi: A description and comparison of established and newly-formed pairs: Dodo: Journal of the Wildlife Preservation Trusts No 30 1994, 57-69. *Young, R. J., & Cipreste, C. F. (2004). Applying animal learning theory: Training captive animals to comply with veterinary and husbandry procedures: Animal Welfare Vol 13(2) May 2004, 225-232. *Young, R. J., & Lawrence, A. B. (2003). Do Domestic Pigs in Controlled Environments Contrafreeload? : Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 6(4) 2003, 309-318. *Zanella, A. J., Brunner, P., Unshelm, J., Mendl, M. T., & Broom, D. M. (1998). The relationship between housing and social rank on cortisol, beta-endophin and dynorphin (1-13) secretion in sows: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 59(1-3) Aug 1998, 1-10. *Zann, R. (1997). Vocal learning in wild and domesticated zebra finches: Signature cues for kin recognition or epiphenomena? New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Zhang, S., Liang, B., & Wang, L. (2000). Seasonality of matings and births in captive Sichuan golden monkeys (Rhinopithecus roxellana): American Journal of Primatology Vol 51(4) Aug 2000, 265-269. *Ziegler, T. E., Scheffler, G., & Snowdon, C. T. (1995). The relationship of cortisol levels to social environment and reproductive functioning in female cotton-top tamarins, Saguinus oedipus: Hormones and Behavior Vol 29(3) Sep 1995, 407-424. *Zimmermann, A., & Feistner, A. T. C. (1996). Effects of feeding enrichment on ruffed lemurs: Varecia variegata variegata and Varecia v. rubra: Dodo: Journal of the Wildlife Preservation Trusts Vol 32 1996, 67-75. Dissertations External Links * Pet-Abuse.com * World Association of Zoos and Aquaria * New York Zoos and Aquarium * WSPA international website Category:Animal welfare Category:Cultural history Category:Cultural studies Category:Animal environments